


Young Justice Inferno

by JohnFromNC



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Firepower literally, I'm Bad At Tagging, Looking for a Beta to help me, OC joins the team, Supermartian prevails, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFromNC/pseuds/JohnFromNC
Summary: Alexander Mirol called Alex by his friends, has the ability to control, manipulate, & produce fire. He models his fighting style after various anime fire wielders.Brought to the team after he is discovered. Will this Inferno blaze a path to glory or turn everything to ash, only time will tell.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's music recommendations, in this part I'll recommend a song to go with the chapter. now granted not all of the songs will be perfect matches. But nevertheless here we go. for Song #1 on Chapter #1 I have, This will be the day we've waited for from RWBY

Chapter 1: Spark that Begins a Fire  
A/N: This is the start of what I hope to be a long and enjoyable story. It is my very first fanfic of any kind, yet I am open to any criticisms any ideas any suggestions people may have. I do not own Young Justice, only my Character Alex. I hope all of you enjoy.

John's music recommendations, in this part I'll

Chapter 1 "the spark that begins a fire.."

~10 years prior~

Alex sat there in his bed smiling happily at his mother. he was only 5 years old. An angel as he giggled feeling his mother Lena runs her hand across his stomach tickling him. It was a simple albeit happy life. His mother was...determined to say the least. she had come over from Russia after the death of his father, and for lack of a better term she did what she had to, keep a roof over his head and food in her son's belly regardless of her own personal sacrifice or dignity.

The sound of broken glass could be heard as a drunken loser of a man stared up at the window, glaring. "I'll teach you to turn me down you overpriced wench. People will learn to fear the name Leon Kardis starting tonight." the smell of gas seeped the streets as the man ignited the fumes, starting a fire. Soon the fire began to spread wildly due to the old state of the building. Smoke filled the tiny apartment, and Lena, soon used an old wrought iron fire poker to bust out the window yelling for help.

flames licked at their feet, as Lena clutched her son, panicked hoping the Gotham Fire Department would get there soon, at least soon enough to save her son even if not her. She had already lost one of the 2 men that mattered most to her in this or any other world, Ravil, she wasn't she couldn't bear the agony of losing the other. creaking could be heard in the apartment as a section of wall caved in, Lena wrapping Alex up in his blanket, a green-hued fabric that at least this point in his 5-year old life, was the most important possession to him. the floor was starting to creak, and Lena knew what that meant.

The floor was about to give way. Whoosh, a sound similar to a jet engine, but actually it was Kara aka Supergirl. she was still a hero-in-training but a small emergency like a fire was something she could handle. Kara quickly moved to the window seeing the distressed mother who rather than let Kara help her was far more concerned about the safety of her child. in the midst of tearful begging to keep him safe in broken English and Russian suddenly the floor gave way, the woman falling into the blaze, Alex almost going to but the fire seemingly moved to his rescue as if the inferno itself had been moved by the mother's final plea, launching him into Kara's arms, the terrified child, crying as to the sudden disappearance of his mother.

Clark soon arrived as the boy sat there wrapped in that same blanket, his face soaked from tears. the boy looked up at Superman and pointed as if expecting the man of steel the legendary champion of champions to simply pull his mother from the burnt rubble and all would be well, just like in the cartoons about Superman, he watched while his mother was at work. the sight of the boy simply uttering "Mamochka" Russian for mother, even tugged on the man of steel's heartstrings. Soon Gotham DCS arrived, Kara looking at the boy who stared at her. "Clark...will he be okay? Clark?" Clark was digging at the rubble tossing it aside as if cotton. He may not of been able to bring the boy's mother back to life but he would see to it she got a proper funeral, rather than sit at the bottom of rubble for days on end while the crew dug it up.

~modern day~

Alex woke on the bench of a subway station, getting the railing of the bench tapped hard by a Gotham PD officer. "Kid, are you with anyone?" Alex smiled nodding. "Yes, my grandmother is in the bathroom. I was simply stretching out while I waited on her. Nothing wrong with propping you feet up right?" the cop was not buying it as he made Alex stand and began patting him down. "You understand what time of year it is kid? You should be home, not out on the town giving your mother a panic attack." Alex looked away getting a bit irritable the more these doughnut inhaling ticket writers used that line. "My mother isn't capable of having attacks anymore. Now if you are not going to buy me dinner get your hands off of me."

the Cop in frustration took hold of Alex's wrist but didn't anticipate the sharp-minded street rat, to out quick him latching the cop's own handcuffs around, one wrist and the other around the railing he had tapped to wake him up. "Happy Halloween, officer." Alex headed off into the city. Gotham was bizarro world this time of year. the freaky gangs, the odd criminals it just really gave him an icky feeling.

Alex was currently not in the bad part of town where he grew up, on the Upper East Side, trying to get dinner, as he bumped into a mouthy stockbroker, who was running down some poor bike delivery guy who almost ran over his shoes which cost more at one time than Alex usually had all year to spend. However, that was not the problem now as a wallet hung from Alex's mouth his fingers sliding the dollar bills through counting. The actual cash money was 130 dollars, not bad for a night's work. He held the wallet in hand, as it ignited, before tossing it into a metal bin, starting a fire for some homeless people splitting the cash with them.

Police sirens screamed in three directions that he could tell. There was a building on fire somewhere ahead and to his right-he could see the orange light on the smoke against the night sky, hear the fire truck's siren. He had already seen one smashed storefront, picked clean of electronics of all sorts by the looters and gangs wandering were rough on this night, even by Gotham City standards. And all because it was around Halloween. The authorities-City Hall, police officers, EMTs, all of them-called it Hell Week. Super criminals planned crimes during the week, official gangs had turf wars, small gangs and thugs went around robbing and looting in the chaos and noise, certain they would be safe because of the bigger things going on.

Alex knew he was courting trouble by being out at night, but he had things to do, and more importantly, he had to eat. he couldn't just sit inside, He had to find a way to get food. He found himself staring at an old Flying Grayson poster as a memory flashback of sitting on his mother's lap clapping happily, as the Grayson performed their aerial stunts flowed through his mind like a river. However, in this part of Gotham sentimentality could get you killed especially this time of year.

Alex stopped getting a 2 burgers and a drink, already halfway through chowing down the first before he even made it out the door. Despite his rugged demeanor, fiery ability and less than honest ways, Alex still had his good points. He still had the blanket from his childhood. he couldn't bring himself to let it go. It was stained, filthy, to some people beyond any redeeming value at all but it was the sole thing he had that reminded him of his mother.

Alexander glanced at the skyline to take his bearings. He was near Park Row, skirting the edges of the seedier side of town. He decided to risk cutting down an alley to look through some garbage cans. The young man's free hand twitched.

As quietly as he could, he looked through the first garbage can he found, by some office's side door. He liked office cans-they can threw away more paper than food. And, sure enough, under someone's old apple, he found a newspaper. Alexander glanced up and down the street, and then began pulling the paper apart into sections. He held up the sports page, half-closed his eyes in concentration, and pushed his hand through the paper, which immediately blossomed into fire around the black edges of his handprint.

This was what pulled him from home on Hell Week. The chance to vent the energy that built in him, the forces that demanded release. He'd read around, and the closest word he found for it had been pyrokinesis. However, in all the comics and stories, they had some control over it. He didn't. He'd been playing it safe all week, staying out of trouble, staying in at night. But now he had to get rid of this energy, or he'd...he'd...

He'd set his house on fire in his sleep, he supposed, as he found the thick financial section and set it on fire with a long drag of a finger. Even this tiny use of the force in him was a relief, made it easier to control and restrain. But he had to bleed the rest of it tonight. Then he'd be fine for three or four days before the build-up began to bother him again. It'd be after Halloween, then, and he could find some homeless guys and start a fire for them or maybe burn some stuff in the middle of a parking lot, do anything safer than torching paper in an alley.

Near the waterfront, he stopped to look at a smallish warehouse. It'd been TP'd extensively. He couldn't imagine why someone would go to the trouble for just a warehouse, but he felt nervous just looking at it. "A hard sneeze," he muttered to himself. He passed it on the opposite side of the street, and cut past it. He was in the right area, anyway. He should be done and back home in an hour.

Alex crossed the quiet street and went through another alley, on the lookout for wooden pallets or old planks or anything more substantial than paper that he could use. And he was so intent that he didn't even see the man until he bumped into impact knocked them both back a couple of steps. Alexander caught himself on a lamp post and looked at the guy he'd bumped into.

The eyes tipped him off. He'd always laughed at long, drawn-out descriptions of emotions being magically shown in eyes somehow, but in this case, he felt it was justified. This guy's pupils were contracted down to pinholes; his eyes too light a gray. The man twitched constantly, his movements jerky and erratic but also as quick as a bird's. The wrong kind of drugs, especially for someone holding a knife. The rest of the man was an afterthought-stained t-shirt, jeans. Hair askew. Just cursory details behind the eyes and the knife.

Fear made his stomach clench tight, and Alex swung around the lamp post and run down the street the other way. He heard the junkie's breathing and footsteps right behind him. Alex was on an adrenaline rush now, but his pursuer was on drugs-and fully grown with longer legs besides. The guy caught up in a dozen steps, and hooked his fingers in Alex's collar and gave it a jerk.

Pulled off-balance, Alex came around swinging and the teen's fist thudded into the junkie's ribcage with a nice thwack. He hadn't been able to put any serious force behind the strike, and the junkie only barely stepped back from a wild punch to the gut. this time, however Alex swung low, aiming his shin for the knee as this wasn't the first knife-wielding thug he had dealt with. He knew he needed to get the man down so he could dislodge the weapon from his grip.

The man ducked a little, taking it on his thigh-though he still howled. He lurched forward, all clumsy and swift, and his knife hand drew got stopped by Alex's left hand while a burst of flame from his right brushed the doped up thug's face, singing eyebrows and setting hair on fire. The man released the knife and screamed, and slapped at his head frantically. The fire hadn't took hold for certain, and it was out again a couple second later.

Alexander looked at his outstretched hand, horrified. He'd meant to push the man away, or at least stop the man with his forearm but in the heat of the moment he lost that control, and the power had leaked out. "Oh God, I'm sorry, so sorry-" he began as dropped his guard and moved to help. He knew how to handle basic burns, from long experience with treating thugs who had made the same mistake this junkie did, but Alex wasn't stupid he used his power to heat up the knife as a precaution in case the man picked it back up.

Instead, he got punched in the face, it was unintentional but with the strength of panic and drugs behind it. The junkie stopped worrying about his hair-which wasn't really in danger now-and bent down to snatch up his switchblade-and just as quickly howled and let it go with a stink of burned skin coming from his hand, the man cursing loudly due to his pain

Dull red streaks, where Alex's hand had held it, were coloring the gray steel. Alex's stomach twisted again, and now he looked back up at that face. It was twisted in hate and anger, an ugly, uncaring expression. One that he was no stranger to either from the snooty rich folks in the "good" part of town or the thugs he had taken down in the past.

Alex panicked."GO AWAY!" he shouted, throwing his arms out. He intended to throw a spray of fire around him, something scary-looking but undirected to run the man off. Grab him on the arm and burn him somewhere non-lethal if he had the rest of his life, he wondered how things might have turned out if he hadn't done that.

Fear, adrenaline, and pent-up energy gave it more power than he actually intended to. The flames rolled out from him as if he was the center of a bonfire-only for a moment, but long enough. He had not intended to burn the junkie more than necessary, even despite the threat the man posed. He knew he was drawing the wrong kind of attention to himself with this display but right now he needed to get rid of this drug fiend before he had to inflict further harm.

The junkie did take the hint and run. Alex panted, and took a long breath. That had been dangerous. He was going to take care of this during the daylight in Hell Week next year. That was too close, and he hated that he'd hurt the man, drugged-out knife maniac or not. Nothing in the world hurt like a burn.

He had these…panic attacks before in the middle of a fight, yeah that was the best phrase he had found to describe them. He just needed to settle his mind and breathe, slowly. His power was far more volatile and active when he was worked up. Clearer-headed He could smell the water near him, the garbage here and there around him, the stink of the addict's body, the smell of burning paper by him; Burning paper. No, he begged the universe at large.

He turned around to see the building behind him. It was the Toilet paper covered warehouse, its cocoon of thin white paper burning away as the fire climbed up higher, onto the roof, and began to spread across the streaming rolls. Then it began to take hold of the roof while Alex stared in horror at his creation. The universe hates me, he thought as Alex made his way toward the building, his mind felt it necessary to drag out another memory.

~10 Years ago~

sitting in Gotham station as he looked at a man talking with Commissioner Gordon, a guy by the name of Bruce Wayne, as he did understand a little of the English language but still he felt content to stay quiet til Superman returned with his mother. it was such an innocent naiveté, one that it was going to crush Gordon, who recently gained a new addition to his family, a daughter named Barbara. Bruce looked at him watching Ravil's son as he had every intention of tracking down the culprit behind this. "Mamochka?" Alex tugged on Bruce's pant leg, as Gordon looked from the boy to Wayne, "He's been saying that to anyone who goes by .We've tried to figure out what he's saying but no one here speaks Russian."

Bruce knelt rubbing his head. "He's asking for his mother. I take it she did not..." Gordon shook his head as Bruce headed off faking a phone call, as he was ready to go find the man responsible. He had been in that young man's shoes. He knew what it was like to see your parents taken away from you but he was not going to have him experience the lost in shadows feeling of the cops never bringing the man to justice.

~flashback end~

Then he heard the screams inside. Two people. Alex glanced wildly at the ground, and saw his pipe. He snatched it up, and looked at the warehouse. The door on this side was steel, no good. He ran down the alley beside it, and saw a battered barely together door. He was actually grateful that these warehouse bosses were too cheap to upgrade the doors.

Two kicks to the door had it loose. Another two knocked it in, and then he leaned back and jumped into the door, hard at the center of the door planting his shoulder where the wood was starting to bend. It finally gave in, stopping briefly to check on the fire to see the rate it was spreading, and He couldn't kick the door in quickly enough.

With a snarl, he stuck a couple of fingers into the doorknob's hole, around the bolt. He focused the heat in his body down into his fingertips, forcing a mini plasma torch at the deadbolt. After a long moment, he snatched the semi-liquid bolt out of the door, where it splattered against brick behind him. Then he kicked the door open and, still listening to the screams, ran into the inferno he'd created 

End of the chapter 1.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's Music recommendation: I Burn, by Casey Lee Williams.

Chapter 2: out of ashes, rises a hero.

He held his hands out toward the flames forcing them to die down in an area so the terrified teens could make their escape but they were frozen by fear paralyzed by the ever enclosing inferno. "Damn it move! Get out of there!" they paid him no heed, Alex moved, using what control he did have to force the fire down, enough so he could pass. He quickly rushed through the flames and shoved the boyfriend out via foot to the backside, and wrapped that prized blanket of his around the girl, and charged through the fire with her. the kids leaned forward as his own pyrokinetic abilities forced the fire to clear a gap for them as the kids charged on outside to safety.

Their rescuer had also been the same man setting the fires and several others within Gotham City, always condemned or rotten buildings, typically thug hideouts were prime choices for him since it got rid of his urges and also made the neighborhood safer. He didn't, however, require a degree to know that his powers were growing. sure the adrenaline probably amplified the output but he normally would not unleash such an intense burst without cause. the only question was, how much were his powers going to grow?

He had, however, had no money for psychiatrists and prison psych wards was little more than guilt trips galore about why he was the way he is. He had no excuses, no cause no abuse in his past. He had no "why" to put it bluntly. However, he was in the gaze of someone else who didn't care for the why at the moment. the man who had talked to him at Gotham's Police Department 10 years ago. granted he was Bruce Wayne then. Bats watched his mind dissecting every twitch and quirk this kid made in order to get the best possible understanding. At first, Bruce thought it was a serial killer working up his nerve to do the deed but his protege, Robin had been right.

none of the places were even in any condition to be inhabited, at least by anyone doing legal operations. they were buildings he had marked on his own as drug huts and shipping centers of the various Gotham mafias. no civilians were placed in jeopardy until now and obviously, it was not this kid's intent for harm to befall them. He was definitely Ravil's child that is for sure.

The Batman's eyes narrowed as they focused on the teen leaving the scene via an alleyway, away from the fire rather than towards it like so many drunken natives were doing. In the midst of the chaos of smoke, cheers and fire truck and police sirens this single boy stood out both as a villain, victim, and hero considering what Bruce knew about him. He did indeed cause the fires to happen but he, also saved the lives put in danger by it, a definite opposition to the escalating trend of an arsonist.

He swooped down in an instant driving his feet straight into the teen's back holding him down long enough to get his body ready as he pulled him up "Why are you doing this? If you were a common firebug you would have watched them burn. Why did you save them?" Batman imposed his legendary glare upon the teen, the same glare that had broken some the hardest most vicious and psychotic criminals people would ever want to meet.

Alexander now panicked at the sight of meeting one of the most legendary figures in the world unknowingly for the 2nd time, his heart filled with a bit of dread at the idea that the Batman had shown up for him, and he moved against the dead-end alley wall. "I didn't mean to set the warehouse on fire. that junkie kept coming and coming. I tried everything else to get him to go away. I tried to keep my emotions in check but everything I bump into this week has reminded me of my Mamochka. I won't be able to suppress my powers anymore if it keeps growing at this rate so it'll come out on its own. But I would never harm anyone, especially by fire. I know how terrifying that is. Sir, I will come peacefully."

Batman was faced with an odd choice at hand. He could very well turn the boy over to the cops and let him spend years in Arkham's juvie psych ward getting worse, or he could use the boy's potential for good and take him to the league and give him the help both physically and mentally to control his powers and become a hero.

"This is Batman calling the Watchtower I need extraction for both me and a very…intriguing candidate to add to the team" in a blinding flash he was gone headed up to the Watchtower dropping the boy at the feet of the planet's greatest heroes as he stood up in awe at the men and women before him wondering what exactly was going to happen to him now that it seemed Arkham wasn't his destination.

\- Mount Justice -

Kaldur stood at the Zeta Tubes of Mt. Justice staring at Batman "So even despite the incident with Zatanna, last evening you wish to bring in addition to the team? I must confess curiosity over what kind of sidekick could have you bring him in so late." Batman's glare narrowed, meanwhile, the subject of this conversation went through the cave carrying his things in a few bags the league had provided him with to move everything over.

"Wow…an actual Justice league HQ…sure it's technically inactive now but still, it's surreal just standing here." Alex stated unaware that 1 as of yet uninformed members of the team was already of his presence, stalking him carefully from the shadows waiting to see what kind of threat if any this stranger posed to his friends and part-time home.

Meanwhile, Batman spoke to the team leader, Aqualad. "He has no previous training as a sidekick. Though he has the potential to become a powerful hero and ally Aqualad. He is pyrokinetic that needs help in power control as well as formal training. His name is Alexander Mirol or Phoenix as the codename he chose for himself." Aqualad rubbed his chin thinking. "The Latin word for fire, I suppose it is convenient considering his abilities."

Unintentionally he had chosen the wrong room, as it had happened to be the training room, Black Canary currently lecturing Conner on hand to hand combat training when Superboy saw the intruder and didn't bother asking questions as was his style yet Connor thrown back by a sudden horizontal pillar of fire emerging from Alexander's left hand, yet this defense stopped when a birdarang narrowly missing him,

Connor's right hook, on the other hand, didn't as Alex soared backward toward the wall only being stopped at the last second by Ms. Martian's telekinesis. "Guys calm down. He is our newest teammate. Kal….erm Aqualad got confirmation from Batman himself." Despite her warm demeanor and kind eyes, she still looked freaked out as her eyes focused on the steadily dissipating flames calming down once they were gone.

She lowered him to the ground while Wally poked his bag searching for a souvenir to acquire from this fight regardless of how brief it was. "I hear paper rattling." He opened the bag to show a small collection of Supergirl posters, pictures, even a few drawn portraits of the beautiful blonde angel, well that's how he saw her. "ha! He's got a thing for Superman' cousin." Stated by the youngest team member Robin.

Wally's laughter soon faded however when he felt a burning sensation in his foot, that belonging to a small stream of fire Alex had created by his foot sending the Speedster off in a panicking dash looking for the nearest water source, which unfortunately for him happened to be a bathroom that was now in use by Artemis, who rewarded his sudden intrusion with a flurry of items being chucked at his head.

"Hah" Superboy smirked as he crossed his arms standing at Megan's side enjoying Wally's hot-foot issue because of his constant flirtations with Megan. "I think I could get used to a new team member after all" however a disapproving look from Megan made his smile fade back into his typically stoic expression while Alex collected his things up.

Approaching the coal-haired teen was the youngest and yet most experienced of the group, the former circus performer turned Bat protegé, Richard "Dick" Grayson, as he held out his hand to Alexander. "Welcome to the team. I'm Robin." Alex would have spoken but he was in awe not just about the height difference had over Robin but of the fact that this was ACTUALLY Robin who was he was meeting and joining a team with.

"Thank you. My name is Alexander Mirol. You can call me"—he was interrupted by a scowling Artemis who entered the training room, in the process of fixing her hair into that flawless ponytail she always seemed to have. "Am I late to meet the new guy, please tell me he's less irritable than that annoying flirt."Soon greetings and introductions were finished as now came Robin's query about why exactly he was wandering the halls carrying a bag over his shoulder all by his lonesome like a thief creeping through a prime to rob target, and not waiting patiently for Kaldur or Batman to introduce him to the team.

"I didn't mean to intrude and wander away from Batman, I was just so in awe of actually being in a JLA base, even if it was a retired base of operations. The only place I expected to end up was Arkham. Thank you for accepting me, I swear to do my best in both mastering my powers and I hope to be a benefit to your team." What a drastic turn fate had thrown him upon however he wasn't walking away from an opportunity like this, not even for a kiss from Supergirl herself.

Canary nodded as she reset the training room, and took Alex's bag from him. "Well then let us see what it is you can do. You shall spar with Robin." Alex nodded moving to the center of the room, taking off his jacket. out of the corner of his eye, however, he did notice how freaked out Megan appeared to be. Perhaps she had a phobia of fires or strangers but whatever the reason it couldn't be helped at the moment.

Alex's inexperience soon became clear after Robin began to quite soundly pummel him, and when the young Meta-human resorted to his powers, Robin drew 2 kali sticks easily dodging the frantic attacks. though the big advantage came when Alex got distracted by the fear on Megan's face and took the time to draw the blaze away from her only to be knocked out by a stiff attack by Robin. "I'm betting he isn't feeling the aster from that," Connor grumbled as he scooped up Alex and carried him to the medical bay where Canary could look him over.

Megan admittedly was afraid of his abilities. it was no secret to those who knew that Martians weren't fire's biggest fans yet even though they had just met, he saw her afraid and snuffed out the fire for her sake, even though it left him open to a nasty shot from Robin. upon cutting away his shirt, Canary saw scars, bruises, even burn marks, evidence an obviously harsh life on the streets. "Canary, what happened to him. I know Batman said he is new to the sidekick thing but he looks like he came from a battlefield."

Canary frowned looking at her. "That's how life is in Gotham at times. it's brutal and nasty. I am guessing the cuts and bruises are from being attacked whether it was over food or territory, and the burns are from his own power. perhaps like with your psychic ability at times, he doesn't have control over it yet. but, Batman said he still went into a burning building to save people that he didn't even know, people who probably wouldn't have given him a 2nd look any other day."

Megan ran a gloved hand through his messy hair as it was this dark negative side of Earth she knew so little about. her TV shows that she learned about Earth culture from never addressed this topic. "He is the same age as Wally...how could people treat a fellow earthling like this?" Canary shook her head as she began cleaning and bandaging the wounds he had. "I don't know. but this is the side of Gotham that no one likes to admit exists. Alex would have a headache when he woke up, but for now, he was something he hadn't been in years, happy. Megan unintentionally peered into his mind when she rested her hand on his. "Good night huh, oh no."

At that moment Megan saw some of his memories and due to the psychic link's active state so did everyone else. specifically his birthday, 10 years ago yet thanks to Megan's power she was able to use her powers to help him reach a state of peace he hadn't had in well, since that tragic night. M'gann and the team saw his mother's descent into the fire, the tears, the pleads the boy made even if he was speaking in broken Russian to people about his mother. Megan on her own began crying as she backed away, her attention settling to the belongings Alex had brought with him, finding the blanket and headed off intending to clean it for him.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's Music Recommendation #3: Caffeine

Young Justice Inferno Chapter 3

Mt. Justice training hall

Chapter 3: forging a team.

It was a team training exercise to both help the team to get used to working with Alex and his own powers in battle situations as well as helping the formerly loner Gotham native get used to having allies rather than charge in alone. This training exercise also had a secondary motive, to get Alex better control over his power so he could be more of an asset and his own skillset could be blended in with the rest of the team allowing for more potential combat strategies.

Alexander grunted as he narrowly lept out of the way of Artemis' arrows, rolling across the training hall with a thud and quickly turned to hold both hands up at a charging Connor causing a scorching blaze to manifest and launch into the half-human wonder knocking him back while also burning that trademark black shirt.

However just as Connor was knocked backwards, Alex's guard was open leaving for him to be almost blindsided by a certain Speedster's punch, or he would have been had his partner not intervened, Robin throwing his extendable bo staff right at KF tripping up the Speedster causing him to almost go head first into the ground but he was saved by Megan's telepathy from slamming into the training room floor.

Ms. Martian, who despite her calm exterior was still a little afraid, not of Alex but of his power considering how Martians like her and her uncle J'onn panicked around a fire. She sat Wally on the ground, letting the Speedster resume his part in this team training exercise.

Alex lept forward his fist covered in flames and collided with Superboy staggering the half-Kryptonian only momentarily before Aqualad moved into action blasting Alex with a torrent of icy water, snuffing out the pyrokinetic's power and he landed on the ground just as the usually pale blue training center turned red, signaling the end of the exercise.

Clicking could be heard as the heels of the team's combat instructor approached the drenched newcomer crossing her arms in a mild bit of frustration. "Alex, you have come further than expected in the weeks you have been here however you need to learn to work in unison with your allies. The reason for both theirs and the Justice League's success is our ability to blend our different skills into one cohesive squad."

Aqualad sensing his new operative now chose to spoke being team leader, he felt a responsibility for guiding them despite talks with Canary during therapy about him not putting so much pressure on himself, that just because he was team leader didn't mean he had to take all of the burdens upon his shoulders. "Relying on yourself when alone is one thing but striking out solo could leave your teammates or even potentially civilians vulnerable and possibly cause them to die due to your carelessness."

Megan frowned raising her hand to her chest and one onto Alexander's shoulder. "Do not worry, it took us a while to learn to cooperate. When I first joined I completely screwed up against an enemy and nearly got the team hurt, however, they didn't lose faith in me and…" a smile crept her face as her eyes rested upon Connor "now I do not look upon those mistakes with regret but rather as fortunate because it helped me to grow closer to the people I care about now"

Kid Flash smirked elbowing Robin gently. "Maybe if Canary arranges for Supergirl to show up he'll behave much better." Canary turned baffled by the odd mention of Clark's cousin. "Why would that work?" Robin blinked seeing their instructor's confusion. "Because Alex has a serious cru-" the former acrobat lept into the air dodging a tackle attempt by Alex in his vain attempt to conceal his secret, even though the team knew.

"As I was saying, Canary, Alex has a secret crush on her" Robin smirked from his newfound perch despite Alex's embarrassed rambling, but the instructor didn't tease or chuckle at her flustered student, no she smiled seeing the once very rough and unrefined ore slowly working together to become a solid unit, as even though Robin let Alex catch them, it wasn't long before the team, even Connor were either laughing and smiling together.

Mt. Justice/School

Alex fidgeted in his clothes staring at the others. "I am grateful for the educational crash course Megan and Robin gave me, but why do I have to attend the school too, shouldn't I be here in case something happens" Kaldur spoke looking at him, Connor and Megan, who were already "dressed" for school. "you need an alias or rather a social life to help maintain both your own hidden identity as a hero and also start building ties into the social world to help keep you free of doubt or suspicion."

Father Time seemed to be unusually cruel as the clock seemed to dredge on mercilessly slow, as Alex found the idea of setting the math textbook before him ablaze just to at least cause something interesting to happen, when he felt Megan's voice echo inside his head causing him to wince at first due to the unexpected noise but slowly he got used to it. "No using your powers in public. Secret identities are necessary both to enjoy normal earth life and also to protect your non-hero friends." Her own curiosity caused her to probe into his mind.

Alex's memories of his parents were brief, noting in her mind that they spoke with a Russian accent, sometimes even using Russian, which accounted for how different the words Alex spoke sounded compared to Robin or Kaldur, the memories however were only lasting until his 6th birthday when an arsonist or firebug as Megan had heard Robin call them, set the building ablaze, however, Alex's mother died to try to reach their trapped son.

The flames encroaching and burning away his family his home, until his power manifested briefly at first using his own ability to control fire to propel him through the window of his burning building, however just as fast as they manifested they, burned out, ironically enough and he started to fall toward Gotham's city street until a familiar blonde hero who at the time was still in training herself appeared snatching him up into her arms at the last second saving him.

The memory ended as Megan's focus was broken by the bell ringing signaling the end of class, however, Megan's own work in digging up lost memories unbeknownst to Alex caused the teen to briefly begin shedding tears of unknown origin as a pain of sadness innately filled his heart. They stopped soon and finally, time seemed to return to normal.

Mt. Justice

Alex was back at training, solo this time, now continuing his work at manipulating the fire into shapes, his most successful being the claymore-sized blade he manifested slashing through targets with it, however, his good luck ran out as just before a target impacted the flamberge dispersed causing the robotic target to crash into him knocking him across the hall. "Oww…at least the walls are sturdy here…." He chuckled making his way to his feet and headed to the kitchen as he had been in training for a few hours now and he was hungry.

However unknown to him in a field in Roanoke Island, North Carolina stood the "young" Lord of Chaos, Klarion the Witch Boy as well as 4 other sorcerors standing in place while Klarion dug a hole and promptly placed a gem inside, his cat Teekl in his other arm and a sadistic yet smug grin plastered upon the stuffy dressed warlock's face.

They began chanting, a devious magick spell in the works meanwhile back at the HQ Megan and Superboy were aiding in bringing in groceries while Zatanna, Zatara, and Batman were arguing over the girl's decision to join the team, their escalating argument drawing the attention of YJ's newest member. Batman motioned his hand toward Alex's futile attempt to spy upon one of the Dark Knight's conversation. "Over there is our newest member, Phoenix." Alexander knew most of the league, idolizing some, geeking out at some of the others, though he was technically in Batman's custody and made his way over to them shaking Zatara and Zatanna's hand, trying not to gush as he had once stolen tickets to one of Zatara and Zatanna's shows and it was easily the most amazing thing he had ever seen. 

Leon Kardis, seen by many in the GCPD as a low-rent thug for hire, the insignificant kind of guy who was stupid enough to hold onto incriminating evidence, and who had been convicted twice of Arson, but it wasn't until his 3rd time that he actually killed anyone so he hadn't received a hefty sentence, and at the moment he was still on the run, still roaming the criminal underworld. Though for some reason ever since the fire that he was suspected he hadn't been seen at all. Even Batman's computer couldn't locate him after Superman requested he investigate due to the sight of the depressed orphan child, who so desperately wanted to believe that Superman could make it all right, and yet he failed.

Batman turned his focus to the 2 magicians. "if the girl wishes to join then why won't you let her?" Zatara's face turned slightly red with anger, again reminding Batman of the danger his daughter encountered the last time she was there, with Harm. Meanwhile, his daughter continued to chat with Alex. "So It's great to meet you, Phoenix…I mean Alex. So how has it been, working with the team"

Suddenly a bright yellow flash filled not just this room but the entire world was covered in it, as reality itself was split, with Alex and Zatanna soon found themselves alone, Zatara and Batman nowhere in sight. Panic soon beginning to fill the hearts of the young sidekicks sending them all rushing to the command center to find out exactly what had occurred.

Robin was fast at work typing away to contact any other heroes he could find, and so was Kaldur, meanwhile Megan and Wally went out scouting for any adults, and Connor, Alex, and Artemis remained at high alert, in case this was an attack attempt by someone.

As luck would have it, Killer Frost and Icicle Jr. rather empty bank, taking advantage of the confusion as to the missing adults, taking their time since there was no police around to answer the silent alarm and even then, there was no adult hero such as Flash or Superman that would be fast enough to get there and stop them as far as they knew.

Alex had the "luck" if one could call it that, of being out and patrolling the town looking for some adult somewhere, anyone, even an adult henchman of some no-name villain would be a positive sign that every adult on earth wasn't gone. though all he saw were empty vehicles, crying children and left behind food and drink from where the adults had been sitting.

It was eerie, outside of the noise of children calling for their mom and dads, car alarms from where the remaining mobile vehicles had crashed, the city was silent. Perhaps the near quiet scenery is what allowed the wind to carry the sound of the explosive crash before the alarm flashed on his communicator.

When he arrived Icicle Jr. was the first to lay eyes on him and Alex narrowly raised his hand up in time to produce a small wall of fire, melting some of the icy daggers launched his way, though the arm he didn't use was nicked, the fresh cut burning the fire-powered hero due to the chill of the frosty blade. "Ha, some sidekick you are. Things must be bad on your side if they are sending a greenhorn hothead out here." Icicle Jr. sneered moments before he was blasted into the side of the armored vehicle he had been sent to empty.

"Yeah I am a greenhorn but, I think I'm doing well enough. After all, I'm not the one out cold, no pun inte—" suddenly the small hybrid vehicle next to him was frozen by an ice beam, emerging from the cackling frost woman, caused him to seek cover behind the armored vehicle. Usually, he would have lept out into the open on the attack but this instinct had developed after Canary's training sessions and some very painful first-hand education about the precision shooting possessed by Green Arrow's niece.

Slowly but surely the armored vehicle was being coated in ice, Alex briefly panicking when the hand on his wounded left arm had been frozen frozen, part of that new and painfully instilled team essence in him wanting to contact the others, but that decision was taken out of his hand, when Frost lept over the truck, a bag of money over her shoulder and the intent to torment and kill, glowing in her eyes. Alex had to move, and out of desperation his powers flourished, much like they did that fateful night in Gotham a little more than a decade ago.

When his hand rose a blast of dark blue fire almost black colored flames erupted from his hand colliding into Killer Frost's stomach launching her across the street onto icicle Jr's body. While he was grateful to be alive, he was now regretting being awake, as the pain from the heat of his attack could be felt in his nerves as he collapsed to the street just as Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Connor arrived, Connor overlooking the defeated villains while Wally checked on anyone else in the area and also for a souvenir since it was rare that they had a mission that even the non-speedsters on the team could run to.

Megan could sense his pain and used her psychic powers to put him into a dream state so he could sleep and not suffer until after they had treated his injuries, while she had been wary of someone who could use fire like Alexander did, she was happy he was okay. Megan along with Connor had become a trio of friends with him in the brief time Alex had been there. Alex manages to get Connor to come out of his shell in sparring and working the various vehicles with him in what Canary and Artemis referred to as a "guy" thing.

Soon the rest of the team, minus Robin who was still working on analyzing the cause of the adult disappearance arrived. Zatanna used her magic to bind the icy villains, before escorting them away with Aqualad and KF, Artemis meanwhile traveled with Superboy and Megan back to base, Alex being carried by Superboy, while they had no idea they were entertaining an audience, two different ones in fact as sitting in what appeared to be a high tech throne room was Vandal Savage, doing the thing that he had learned from his many years as an immortal was a blessing, not a curse. he was waiting, studying and planning, his mind already devising strategies to deal with the newest team of heroes. 

This unbeknownst to the team was not a random robbery. Killer Frost and Icicle Jr, had been intentionally broken out and set free while Phoenix was patrolling by Klarion the Witch Boy who wanted to get a first-hand look at his new opposition. "So he does have more than just the basic flame in his arsenal but it appears it hurts him just as much as it does the enemy. Intriguing information, in battle, when that annoying pesky birdbrain finds out what is going on I can force him to use those powers and have him eliminate himself from the battle" he cackled as he petted his familiar Teekl who simply meowed in response.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's Music Recommendation #4: All our days by Casey Lee Williams. due to the stubborn, sibling bond that's forming between Artemis, Connor, Alex and M'gann,

Chapter 4: Shattered blazes.

Perhaps it was the light, or the noise from the Zeta tube, that woke Alex up while being carried by his best friend, Superboy, to the med bay. Whichever it only did a partial job since the pyrokinetic hero was still in that half-asleep state where his mind still thought he was dreaming. When his half-lidded eyes opened, the first thing he laid eyes on was the S shield before him and he smiled softly. "Supergirl you are here, oh how I love" the thud that followed a rather freaked out Connor dropping him snapped him out of his daydream.

"Oww! Connor where did you come from where's Supergirl?" Alex questioned a mildly annoyed Connor. The boy of steel made no comment as he crossed his arms and began grumbling while Alex climbed into the bed, starting to bandage up the wounds from his fight with the two icy villains. "Ugh, my arm feels like I stuck it in a volcano." Kaldur approached taking the bundle of bandage and finished the job noting how much pain Alex seemed to have used his right arm.

"You might as well have. It was risky trying to take them on alone; I thought Canary's lessons about teamwork were getting through to you."

Alex sighed. "I know, I know. I just thought I could take them because…" Kaldur cut the bandage finishing up.

"You had the advantage with your powers and discounted the skills of your opponent. Just because you have, an advantage doesn't mean you should disrespect your enemy. Confidence is good, but overconfidence can get you or a member of the team seriously hurt… or worse." Alex's shoulders slumped as he hung his head causing that almost shoulder-length charcoal-colored hair of his to hang in front of his eyes.

Upon exiting the med bay, he was greeted by a hug from M'gann who was happy he was all right, and he hugged her back with his good arm. "Thank you M'gann and I am sorry I didn't contact you guys. It was stupid and arrogant of me and I can't apologize enough for not relying on my friends."

"It's alright Alex. As long as you're okay." She smiled sweetly as she pulled away from the embrace.

Wally approached carrying a few boxes of pizza. "Enough of the somber and mushiness. Our new teammate took down his first official villain so to celebrate we're having Pizza." He grinned as they headed into the dining room where Artemis, Kaldur, and an unknown little kid sat waiting.

Artemis scoffed seeing the Pizza box in Wally's hands. "Pizza again, Wally you are going to become the world's heaviest speedster."

Wally smirked chewing on his pizza and thankfully swallowed before speaking for once. "It's for celebrating Alex's win today, and besides as long as I have hottest like M'gann to keep me moving I won't get too big." He winked at the Martian

A glare from Superboy and shin kick from Artemis moved the conversation on. "Please, Wally you would celebrate a butterfly exiting its cocoon if it meant Pizza." Alex and the, to him anyway, unknown kid Billy kept exchanging stares.

"Hey, pizza's pizza." Kid Flash said with a mouthful of pizza.

Finally, the weight of the uneasy silence broke when Alex tugged gently on M'gann's sleeve. "Who is he? Is he Wally or Robin's little brother? Don't tell me the league has us babysitting now."

Robin entered the room typing on that gauntlet-installed holographic keyboard still. "What M'gann read in his head checks out. Billy here really is Captain Marvel. The league keeps DNA records of all its members and the security isn't much different from the Bat Cave. Especially when there are no monitors checking for the hack." The boy wonder said, still not looking up.

A miracle happened as Wally actually stopped eating for a bit staring at the kid in disbelief. "Wait, Captain Marvel, the babysitter the League saddled us with after the incident with Tornado's family is this kid? I thought the league had an age requirement." Billy fidgeted as he looked at the YJ team.

"They do. No one in the league knows my real identity like how almost no one in the league knows Batman's identity. Well, they know my real name in Billy Batson but not my real age." Billy said looking down.

Robin spoke up still typing. "Based on what Billy said, and this is what Kaldur and I have concluded, the adults have been either kidnapped and/or stolen, or we have been. Because his form as Captain Marvel is older than his natural state so when he turned back he wasn't old enough to meet the quota of whatever took them so the beings or device either sent him back or captured him."

Alex held his head, which was aching trying to figure exactly what was going on. "So, if the adults aren't dead what is going on?"

"That's what we have to find out." Kaldur said

"Oh…I hope they're okay." M'gann sighed as Artemis put a hand on her shoulder.

A few hours passed and the rest of the team went off helping, saving and tending to kids. Getting the older kids and other teen heroes and sidekicks to work together, while Kaldur and Batman conversed using Captain Marvel as a messenger. Seemed like all it took was for the hero to power up and down to go back and forth.

Sure, the caped crusader was a bit upset at Billy's revelation, but at this point, it was an asset. Something to be later discussed. Together, Aqualad and the dark knight, they devised that there were two separate realities or rather that the world itself had been separated.

After more plans and theories, the team met up, upon Robin's request.

Robin turned as a holographic globe hummed to life, with a pointer appearing on the eastern seaboard. "As you know I've searched over the planet for any signs of adult life… and while I looked I found this, a large magical energy surge in North Carolina. (I'd suggest New Orléans. Dark Magic capital.) It happened just before the event so I am guessing it's the cause."

Billy reappeared a few minutes after relaying Robin's discovery to the league. "Batman said that JL computers also picked up the same energy surge. Satellite images picked up 4 known sorcerers including Wotan from the Injustice League"

"Not that joker." Kid Flash grumbled

"The Joker is involved?" M'gann asked cluelessly, she had just entered the room with a batch of cookies. What better brain food than M'gann's cooking?

"I don't think so." Artemis told her grabbing a cookie before Wally had the chance to gobble them all up.

"So what's the plan?" Connor asked

Alex stared at the globe. "Let me guess, we go there right? Isn't this a bit out of our league, no pun intended, I mean beings who can alter reality… isn't that a little above our skill set?"

Zatanna approached carrying Dr. Fate's helmet. "Not if we have an ace in the hole." Wally stood up panicking.

"No way! We can't use that. Nabu told me the next time someone put on the helmet that he wouldn't let them out."

Kaldur sighed hating himself for the conclusion he came to. "If it is a magic user with this kind of power we may not have a choice. It took Dr. Fate to beat the last mighty sorcerer we fought, Klarion the Witch boy."

"But…who will put on the helmet?" M'gann asked softly

Roanoke Island, North Carolina

Soon the Bioship arrived in stealth mode, the figure of Klarion the Witch Boy growing ever larger upon the monitor, and it was then that the youngest member of the team, Robin, turned to Billy. Transform and go help the league. Since you are "here" you would arrive in the thick of the fight meaning you give immediate help to them. Plus it won't be safe for you to be here once the fight begins."

Billy nodded and rose to his feet. "Shazam!" and at that moment a lightning bolt descended from the heavens of unknown origin transforming him back into Captain Marvel and sending him to the Adult's reality.

Now that Captain Marvel was away and save the team descended to the ground while Megan sent the Bioship away to safety to prevent her from getting harmed by an errant attack of Klarion's.

The battle began as Wally, Connor, and Kaldur charged the "young" sorcerer Klarion but were suddenly sent flying by his barrier, repelling the trio as if it were nothing. Zatanna was the next to attack with a spell that Klarion arrogantly referred to as baby magic. Casting an incantation with ease as if he were ordering a pizza the force from the spell sent the young female magician soaring into the air, being saved at the last-minute by Superboy.

Miss Martian took her shot flinging large chunks of the ground at the barrier but like her comrades, it did little to the barrier. Klarion's smirk faded just long enough for the wicked brat to open his mouth spraying fire like a Dragon towards her. Alex raised his hands up using his pyrokinetic ability to take control of the fiery stream pulling it down just enough for Megan to dodge. while Artemis and Kid Flash turned their attention to Teekl.

"Artemis, when Dr. Fate beat Klarion he won by attacking the cat." Artemis smirked drawing an arrow from her holster. "Not the biggest cat fan anyway." With ease, Klarion turned Artemis' arrow into a ball of green yarn. "Show them what the familiar to a lord of chaos can do Teekl." Teekl transformed into a massive saber-tooth tiger and roared moving to swat Connor to the ground.

As the battle waged Zatanna in desperation put on Dr. Fate's helmet and finally the tide of battle began to shift into the team's favor. Alex held his hand out as a whip of fire began to manifest and he swung it wrapping it around Teekl's tale pulling him back long enough for Connor to punch the cat stunning it. However, their briefly gained ground was lost when Teekl sharply pulled his tail flinging Alex right into Connor.

"Oww…Kryptonians do not make soft pillows." Alex rolled over just in time to see Teekl rise up intending to make a meal of them an attempt thwarted by a hastily made wall of flames, burning away a patch of the familiar's fur. Finally, in the midst of Fate's battle with Klarion, KF managed to swipe the gem responsible for the split realities and tossed it to Fate just before being blasted by Klarion.

Mount Justice

The battle was won, victory belonging to the heroes however not without a price, Zatara had taken the place of his daughter and became Dr. Fate. Zatanna could be heard crying Megan's arms around her friend hugging her while Kaldur & Robin briefed the JL on what happened. Batman dismissed the team for the night and off they went in their own separate directions, Aqualad choosing to go visit Atlantis.

Kid Flash, after placing his newest souvenir rushed home to see his family. Artemis to her mother, both sides overcome with joy and emotion hugging one another. Megan was at work on a batch of cookies to celebrate being reunited with her uncle John. Even the usually stoic dynamic duo of Batman & Robin couldn't completely keep up their calm expression, the briefest of smiles cracking that stone-like veil knowing his sidekick…..no his son, was alright which led to Richard cracking his million-dollar smile.

However while everyone reunited with family and beloved friends, two team members who were either completely or pretty much in Connor and Alex stood in the training hall sparring. They were developing an almost brotherly bond since Alex had no living relatives and Conner….Superman just wanted nothing to do with his son, a fact that seemed to do the impossible and anger Batman to where it was visible on his face. The 2 bonded not just their shared fondness for cars but due to being able to recognize one another's issues as their own. Alex's anger, at the death of his mother and at himself for his failure in saving her, despite the fact he was a mere 4 years old at the time. The anger was something Superboy knew just how easily could get out of control since he was until Megan came along. The thing about M'gann was that he actually smiled, and seemed more willing to let his guard down whenever she was around. Connor thought that maybe Alex needed his own M'gann, Not his though, He'd never let anyone take his. But who could that be, that would be an issue to wait as the 2 continued sparring at least until Red Tornado stated it was time to recharge for the evening. What would be next.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's Music Recommendation #5: Dream Come True from RWBY. It just feels like the perfect song for Artemis directed at Wally.

Chapter 5:shifting tempatures.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Surprise!" rang through Wally's ears as the team stood there along with Flash himself. Alex displayed some of his new fine-tuned control igniting the wick of the candles on both cake in one shot without setting the rest of the room ablaze. Time went on, Artemis crushed his birthday dream of getting a kiss from Megan and the alarm rang with the command from Batman to suit up. The team went off on their assignments, Alex being sent with Wolf, & Superboy & Black Canary. KF tried with everything he had but Vertigo's delays ended up preventing him from arriving in Seattle with the heart in time.

2nd Flashback

Red Arrow sat there looking over files of the 4 suspects he had for being Sportsmaster's mole. Artemis the liar who falsely claimed to be Green Arrow's niece through his database checks he found odd interactions between her and Cheshire. Miss Martian aka Megan Morse she was another fake niece hiding her true form.

Superboy the Cadmus clone of Superman, God only knows what secret programming he may have. And the newest and most likely candidate Alexander Mirol, a real criminal compared to the 3 alleged potential traitors. Suspect #1 for the mole in the group, I will contact Kaldur and Robin to discuss possibilities.

Batman's voice rang through the cave during the team's lunch "Suit up and get to briefing" and off they went getting their uniforms on as Alex actually had one a suit now that was more outfit than costume like Superboy, complete with Combat boots. thankfully specially made to not catch on fire. He also received gauntlets from Red Tornado that was based off the tech of his "brother" Red Volcano allowing him to focus his firepower, no pun intended, and produce stronger flames with greater control.

This was also a unique occasion because It was the first time Red Arrow and Phoenix had met. Aqualad motioned his old friend to the new teammate. What made the situation odd was the group setting, KF, Robin, Red Arrow and Aqualad had entered together talking while Alex, Conner, Megan, Artemis were already there, hanging out "Roy this is—Alexander Mirol. You were the arsonist that Batman just magically gave a 2nd chance to. I thought the league arrested criminals." Wally, Kaldur, and Robin gasped looking at him but stopped realizing how quiet the others were. "Hey, how come you guys are being so calm?"

Megan raised her hands to her chest standing in between Conner and Alex. "I found out when I saw some of his memories. I didn't mean to hence why he got the personal batch of cookies. He shared and we talked" Conner rested his hand on Megan's shoulder. "The night after the Klarion thing is when he told me.

Artemis clicked her tongue against her teeth shaking her head. "I do not have a grand misty-eyed moment. We don't know each other well but when that Speedy pain in my ass kept on and on with the nonstop flirting with Megan, I couldn't take it so he took me to a diner in town and we just talked. He's cool for someone who's powers get overmatched by a squirt gun." There was that Artemis snarky talk. She turned her head to the Original group. "What's the matter, Roy, expected us all to turn on him didn't you?" Robin looked at Alex, worried that Roy was telling the truth, however in Robin's head that couldn't be the case because Batman would never bring a criminal to the team that he himself was responsible for. "Did you really burn down buildings and people?" Alex sighed knowing either one of his friends or someone like Sportsmaster who loved causing turmoil for the sake of doing it told. 

Wally was anxious on the answer hoping Roy just had him confused with someone else, a hope that sunk when Alex nodded."Yeah, I burnt down old mob hangouts or drug dens. But I never harmed a soul, I always made sure the place was empty. The one time people were in danger I saved them. That is also when Batman swooped in and brought me in. and "magically" as you put it, Roy, gave someone who needed it a chance to change their life."

Alex moved closer staring into Roy's eyes. "but the next time you imply I'm just some firebug torching people, we are going to have a serious problem." A brief fireball manifested in his hand until Robin reached for his staff ready to protect his friend if necessary, while Kaldur raised a hand to his waterbearers, though at the same time Artemis raised a hand to her quiver and Superboy began cracking his knuckles, the tension building until Black Canary gave a brief Sonic scream, aka what Kid Flash called the attention getter.

Roy narrowed his eyes back staring down Alex while Robin and Wally tried to lighten their friend's mood while Connor definitely wasn't in the mood to make friends with Roy now and Megan could sense it, resting her hands on his, speaking through a mental link trying to soothe the anger that had built up, knowing how protective Connor felt over the people he let into his heart. This wasn't the group link, it was a special private connection just for Connor, and she always kept it between them so they could talk and keep their relationship the worst kept secret in league history. Artemis glanced at him "Isn't it time for you to go off on your own again?"

Things quieted down and everyone went their separate ways until later that day when Green Arrow and Red Tornado called for an important late night briefing, and Alex who had gone out with Artemis, not as a date but just to both cool off and hang out with the one member of the team he didn't know as well. "So Roy rubs you the same way with that I'm better than you sneer huh?" Artemis said before chowing down on her ketchup covered fries,

"Yeah. I don't get it, he talks down to us because we aren't the pristine shining examples that Robin and Kaldur happen to be and yet they didn't say anything." He slurped his chocolate milkshake smiling as the usually quiet blonde archer was rather enjoyable. "So when are you going to make a move on Wally?" Artemis' eyes widened as she coughed having been in the middle of sipping her soda when he said that. "Wait what? No no no I can't stand him there is no way I see him like that." Her face was noticeably flustered, a rare sight though whether It was from choking or blushing he wasn't sure yet. Though Alex's laughing hysterically didn't help.

"At least if I did, I would like someone age appropriate, rather than a full-grown woman. Eh Supergirl?" She smirked triumphantly at how red Alex's face got, almost as red as Wally's hair….wait why did she pick that of all things to compare it to? "So Alexander—Alex please you make me sound like some Russian noble." She nodded. "Okay, Alex. When we took down Klarion and fixed the world. Why didn't you go visit your family?" Alex stopped chewing on his chicken strip. "Because….my mother is dead, Artemis. She was killed by an arsonist named Leon Kardis. My dad was dead before I could remember him. I tried finding out more about him but the League has his file locked down on Batman's orders." 

She frowned a bit as a realization set in on her. "That's why you got so angry when Roy called you an arsonist. Why didn't you say anything? Surely you could talk about this with Canary" "Nothing really to tell, in all honesty, and besides what's the point in bringing up old memories and crying. I know where that road ends up at and I have too much just to risk losing it on some revenge scheme." He forced a smile through despite the obvious emotion shimmering in those hazel hued eyes betrayed the sadness he was feeling. "Anyway, Arrowette that's enough about me. What about your family? What is your mother like?"

"My mother…she well…" Artemis shifted a bit in her seat looking at him wondering how she would explain her own unique family ties though she grumbled a bit hearing that nickname he gave her, which didn't bother her but so much since it was used sparingly. "She's fine. Well as fine as she can be. She's paralyzed from the waist down. That's why I never stay at the cave so I can be there for when she needs me. She's kind of the only family I have left anymore. Dad was never really there and I've lost touch with my sister."

Artemis chewed on her French fry as thoughts rang like a church bell in her head. ~Hey it wasn't lying most of that was true I just omitted who she was...and who my Dad is.~ finally, they were done with the food and just walking through the mall sipping on a shake as her eyes glanced at him. "So what made you decide to invite me out? This isn't some prep work to get me ready for a real date is it?"

Alex laughed looking at the ponytailed blonde. "No afraid I am not that creative. besides, I wouldn't want to move in on Wally's territory" He chuckled until a well-placed shoe rested itself on the cushion of the other seat, resting right in between Alex's leg. "Make one more Wally joke. I dare you." Alex quickly nodded gulping as he waited for his nerves to settle down before speaking again. "This wasn't date prep, it was simply because I know most of the team pretty well. Well, maybe just Megan and Connor and Wolf. The others I dunno maybe because we weren't there at the beginning we aren't in their inner circle with Speedy. You were the only 1 I hadn't gotten to know that wasn't on the "is Alex a traitor" bandwagon. And Zatanna seems nice enough but she's still pretty heartbroken about her dad so I didn't want to push her. grief is the only emotion you can't ignore. sure you can put it off for a bit, but it'll hit you like Supergirl "

The day continued for them as they hung out Artemis making the big leap to bring him to her house, something she only thought was reasonable since he shared the truth about his family. Pamela sat there sipping on tea as she heard the door open. "I am home Mom. And I brought a friend over." That got Pamela's attention as she turned seeing Artemis enter the room. "is this that Wally boy you've menti—Mom…" her face turned red briefly before shaking her head. "No, it isn't him." Alex snickered hearing the usually stoic and calm Artemis get flustered once again due to the mention of the Gingerbread Speedster, only to be silenced by Artemis' glare.

Alex approached politely bending over as he offered his hand to her* "Alex Mirol. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs… Crock" the woman replied shaking the polite young man's hand. "He's a gentleman Artemis. Guess doing your extra activities has had some positive effect after all. you should snatch him up before some other girl does." Now it was Alex's time to turn red unable to make eye contact with Artemis who was having the exact same problem. A few embarrassing stories, a cup of tea and trip to the bathroom was all the time they had before Artemis and her mom had a big argument and stormed out, which upon pleading from Pamela, made Alex chase after her, seeing the girl kick the fire escape railing as she was more hurt than angry at the moment. The rusty ladder creaked as Alex climbed up and sat beside her. "This thing isn't gonna fight back you know. No matter how many times you kick it."

"She said she begged Bats and Arrow to take me…to keep me on the straight and narrow. Like I was a pity case who did not actually earn a place on the team. All this time I had thought I was unique, But really all I am is just their temporary replacement for Red Arrow until he joins." No words of comfort, no warm hug of solace, no a smack to the back of the head is what Artemis received from Alex, catching the blonde archer off guard "What the hell man, that was just--" Artemis went quiet seeing the fiery, no pun intended, look in her potential bestie staring at her. "You might not have originally been picked but you've more than earned your spot. You have saved my neck as well as the others. Don't sell yourself short Artemis." He hopped over the railing to the alleyway ground. "But I guess if you just want to quit and let Wally win and prove guys are better archers feel free." She stood up going after him. "He said what? Okay, let's go." Soon the familiar yellow flash of the Zeta tube rang out as the computer spoke "Recognizing: Artemis B-0-7. Phoenix B-1-0."

They arrived in time to see Green Arrow speaking. "Hey look who decided to join the team." Wally added "Finally" A glare from Artemis went right at Wally through the hurt in her eyes was apparent as it was one thing for Roy, or even Robin or Kaldur to say something but for it to be Wally, someone she cared for someone she --Whoa what the hell? her mind was a screaming gallery right now as she was trying to purge itself of any romantic feelings, managing to compose herself and not kick Alex in the groin for the smug smile he was wearing though M'gan had the same look on her emerald face, realization setting in as Artemis could hear M'gann's voice in her head, realizing her Martian friend had set up a 4 person chat . "Oh good team's needed a real archer." Alex clicked his tongue and sighed. "Ah well if we ever have an emergency crash landing we can use his ego to save ourselves." A faint chuckle emerged from M'gann, Conner, and Artemis while Roy's eyes narrowed and locked with Alex's.

The briefing and team assignments as Alex heard Red Arrow demand to get added since, well he did not say it but it was obvious, he did not trust Artemis but she was not his only main suspect for being the mole, Alex was too for now. Alex raised a hand. "I would like to go too. This will be a valuable exercise in learning to work with the new team member, plus I need to work with Kid Flash and Aqualad since we have had issues with cohesion in the field."

Roy grunted. "That's crap not even a dog would buy that." Alex nodded agreeing with him. "Fair enough I just don't trust you whether you're part of team OG, aka Roy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. All of this talk about Sportsmaster's mysterious spy he told Kaldur about and now a mission he is the focus of and you want in suddenly. I can't buy it and I won't let my friend be put in danger. Soon they were off flying through the air, Wally watching the radar, Artemis piloting. Roy and Kaldur were preparing the equipment and Alex…Alex was taking his Dramamine as he hadn't got used to flying over water trying to get his stomach to settle.

Wally spoke turning to face Artemis "I heard what you said. About this team needing a real archer…well this might not sound right out loud but it already has a real archer. You are a great teammate Artemis, a great friend, and a great person. You've earned your spot here no matter what, Roy or no Roy. So don't sell yourself short alright, someone as amazing as you should never do that." his face turned slightly pink before turning around when she spoke, a warm smile on her face. "Okay…..and Wally, it sounded fine out loud"

Kaldur grunted as they got the bike in place. Robin helping the best he could to make sure everything was perfect glancing at Roy. "I take it you did not join the team for camaraderie, adventure, and the high pay?" "There is a mole on your team guys and suspect #1 and #2 are in there. Artemis has lied about being Arrow's niece and Alex was a criminal before Batman brought him in." Kaldur sighed as he hated to give any credence to Sportsmaster's treachery or plots as there could be no mole at all and just the plot to shake the team to pieces.

Kaldur lowered his head thinking hard on his dilemma. He could risk that Sportsmaster was lying and trying to cause division among the team but he was the leader he couldn't make such errant choices without a reasonable cause. It was his responsibility. "Alright. But Artemis has saved the team from many dangers even when she was alone against Red Volcano and Torrent. However…Alex has proven headstrong and violent I can't 100% absolve him of your suspicions Roy."

Little did they know Alex was standing outside the door, the motion sickness medicine had finally kicked in 5 minutes earlier, and he had heard most of the conversation. a tornado of emotions raged within, from sadness at his friend's lack of trust to anger at Roy for bringing this on just when everything was going fine, to guilt at the fact it was his own actions that prevented Kaldur from trusting him. Now there wasn't just 1 team member with something to prove tonight but two, Alex cracking his knuckles, making his way back to his seat and staring at the fast approaching swampland.

Alex suffocated the flame building in the palm of his hand and made his way up into the pilot area taking a seat away that was closer to Artemis than Wally. "So Artemis, looking to shut up Roy and prove why you got on this team before he did?" Artemis nodded as she pulled them in range of the swamp where Sportsmaster had been tracked to "Most definitely." As the thought of taking her dad down crossed her mind she smiled. "Me too, Arrowette me too" Alex rested his head on his hand staring ahead.

The Bioship moved into New Orléans parish and to say the mood onboard was awkward would be putting things mildly. Alex sat there his eyes shifting between Aqualad, KF, and Red Arrow. Sure Wally was far too trusting to be the devious infiltrator, that and as quick to talk the redhead was, he would have slipped up something by now if he did. Artemis, Megan, and Connor had his trust and Robin proved his strides by working with the World's greatest detective. If Batman couldn't out a mole then there was no point in them even attempting to find out.

Kaldur was their leader, a mole wouldn't dare put themselves into such a role as there is more strain, more focus on the leader of a squad than any member that comprised it. That left Roy. But he couldn't just shout down the close friend of the "original" trio of Young Justice he needed proof. But in the meantime, he needed to get Roy to back off Artemis before his condescending attitude drove her away. Part of it was because he wanted Artemis around because she was a cool friend to have, but also because he didn't want Team OG as Wally started calling them to have the numbers advantage allowing them to vote however they wanted to since, Canary insisted in the spirit of camaraderie and unity that major decisions were voted on in order to make sure everyone's voice was heard, of course in the field the rules were far and away more relaxed compared to the preparation.

"Wow. Shame we can't stop by and enjoy some New Orléans cooking. My uncle Bart says it's some of the best in the country." Wally chuckled trying to lighten the mood of the tense crew members. "Baywatch, like I said you are going to weigh a ton before it is all set and done, and I don't think Megan's ship would be built for you. She smirked as some of her mood seemed to be back to normal. Though insecurity still ran rampant in her heart.

Eventually the team arrived, Kaldur asking Artemis and Alex to stay with the ship much to their chagrin as Alex sighed shaking his head. "Great, Roy is probably trying to brainwash your boyfriend the entire way there" Artemis turned red coughing but managed to regain her composure before turning to look at him. "B-b-boyfriend, what do you mean?" Alex crossed his arms smirking before doing a rather awful impersonation of her "Baywatch? Does that ring a bell now?" Artemis smacked him now. "No, but I'll ring yours if you say something like that in front of the others."

Suddenly Alex groaned plucking a dart from the side of his neck. "Is this how Church feels? Son of a...bitch... " Alex went down unconscious as Cheshire stood there looking down patting his head rather roughly. "Sorry but girls need to talk," Cheshire smirked as she glanced at her sister who was already aiming an arrow in her direction. "Relax sis…he isn't dead or anything. I made sure not to hurt one of your precious friends…at least he is still your friend even if the others aren't for long. How long are you gonna make dad wait before joining us? This charade won't last much longer anyhow."

Cheshire went to draw a blade but she was stopped being snagged by one of Red Arrow's trick arrows tying her up. "Hm. Now who could that be…well Red Arrow, you know if you wanted to tie me up you just had to ask." Artemis' face turned pale as she glanced to Roy. "Great you two are dating now?" to which a anger-filled Roy waved her off denying the accusation. "No no way me and her? What are you thinking?" Cheshire smirked seeing how flustered Roy was, taking satisfaction in the mischief she was causing. "There's nothing wrong with it, Artemis. maybe you would be happier if you took that Speedster twerp into a bedroom and...enjoy the hunt." Artemis' face matched Roy's uniform, though they quickly realized that they had both looked away from Cheshire.

Suddenly Cheshire broke free from the ropes, taking advantage of the distraction, kicking Artemis in the back, launching her into Roy, the two landing in a compromising position, ended up straddling Roy, flustering the two archers. Meanwhile, Sportsmaster was fighting KF and Kaldur, and despite having a Speedster, amateur though he may be, the veteran villain Sportsmaster had come up with ways to counter Wally. As the fights dragged on it Alex, still woozy managed to force his way to his feet, his unique internal system, which burned up the drug pretty quickly, though the side effects did not go away so easily, and he much like a drunk slowly made his way to his feet, and staggered off out of concern for his friends and came across Sportsmaster knocking the hell out of KF with his stun staff. And then turned as the end of it was pointed making the baton almost like a small javelin and started to stab Kaldur only to be blasted by a large burst of fire by Alex who was using the nearby railing to stand. "Good thing I hit the right one. Ugh seeing 3 of everything"

"Wally, Artemis, and Roy…need your help it's Cheshire" he staggered forward as Kid Flash fearing the worst about Artemis dashed off to help her-- erm I mean his friends. trying to shake out the cobwebs from the dart Cheshire used on him, wondering what exactly had been in the dart as most drugs were destroyed upon entering the ecosystem of the volcanic that was his internal organ system. over to Kaldur while the team leader recovered, Alex slowly sitting on the ground in front of Kaldur, though he was grateful as it appeared Kaldur had sent away at least one of his Shadow Clones, since now there were only 2 of them, the Pyrokinetic's brain trying to clear out the fog as best he could. "Many thanks for the assistance, Alex are you well though?" Alex chuckled. "yeah I'm peachy. You don't have to act though. Wouldn't want me to influence how you "absolve" people of things, Kal."

Kaldur's eyes widened with shock but he sighed knowing his suspicions were no longer a private matter. "No time for internal strife. We must take down Sportsmaster and find out what is in that case." Alex nodded and the 2 though playing wounded went after the dad of one of their teammates, though this detail wasn't known to anyone except the League. Kaldur was knocked out due to an underhanded shot with the metallic case they were trying to retrieve, this leaving the recovering Alex alone as he did his best to stand his ground. "Ah. Cheshire's darts pack a punch hm? Always knew sending her off for training was a great idea. So you are the newbie. The one that has taken a shine to my little archer. She even brought you home to meet Paula."

Alex growled as he held his hand up causing a torrent of flames almost akin to what one could expect from a large Dragon to rush toward Sportsmaster yet the force of the blast was so unwieldy especially in his weakened state that it launched him up into the air before he crashed into the ground, barely managing to roll over onto his feet.. "…..damn it Tornado wasn't kidding when he said these would focus my power. I kinda wish he didn't put them at the Kamehameha setting. I'm gonna need Bird Wonder to do some work." Sportsmaster chuckled, staring at him. "You're worried about your tech, you should be worried about your life!"

A thud rang out as Sportsmaster dodged a burst of fire and slammed his shoulder into Alex's side taking advantage of how off balance his attacks made him. Alex winced in pain as between the dart, the overcharged Blaze Focus Gauntlets as Tornado called them, and just general weariness from fighting so long. Sportsmaster moving over to stand over Alex, grabbing the dirty blonde hair, turning him onto his back kneeling down as he stared at the hazel-eyed teen, knowing that while he wanted to gloat, the fire brat's friends wouldn't be gone forever. "Artemis will join us. And no matter what you do. Whether it is pushing her into your petulant friendship or pushing her towards that repugnant Speedster. She will join us. But on another note, isn't it interesting how pushing can affect things. You pushing Kid Flash, and Artemis together, me pushing her to recognize her family ties. And then there is…" He used the sharp end of the electric javelin-like weapon to pierce Alex's shoulder. Causing him to scream out. "See what I mean pushing comes in all different ways. Now here comes the cavalry." He took off knowing the goody heroes would stop to check on their friend and not pursue.

The others arrived dragging a captured Cheshire and a newly claimed souvenier, her sai, and circled around their wounded companion out of concern, well except for Roy who had to keep Cheshire from escaping, not because he didn't care, or anything like that. Kaldur sighed. "I am sorry Alexander. I let my suspicions of you cloud my thoughts and I was a hindrance to the mission. I was wrong to not trust my friend." Wally blinked in confusion having been left out of the "mole talk" due to cheering up Artemis.

"What suspicions?" Artemis sighed as she finished bandaging his wound as best she could on the fly since even they knew that injury or not they couldn't linger or risk Sportsmaster disappearing into the shadows once again or so they thought. "well, Baywatch the fact is that Roy the archer, your good buddy, thinks that Alex is the mole and apparently Aqualad agreed." Wally stared at his ashamed companion. "this is all Sportsmaster's fault if he hadn't lied about the mole we wouldn't have these problems."

Alex groaned digging into his cargo pants and pulled out a GPS chuckling despite the pain. Holding it out to Kaldur. As it beeped showing Sportsmaster departing via boat. "You slipped a tracker on him, how?" a little patience. That blowhard loves his own voice too much to walk away. while he was busy turning my shoulder into a pin cushion, he was so focused on hurting me, that he didn't notice me slipping into his jack" He began to explain telling his friends what happened as they made their way to the dock. Kaldur smirked before handing the device to Wally. "I will follow by the lake. You all take Alex back to the bioship and lock down Cheshire and then come after me Megan's spacecraft."

As they began walking Cheshire smirked as she suddenly stopped letting the ropes which had for some reason fallen loose, slide down her body and turned kicking the daylights out of Wally and reclaimed her Sai glaring at Wally for snatching it. "You are lucky I was given orders not to kill you, you pain in the ass. what does my sister see in our 2nd rate Flash?" She flung her empty hand to the side, grateful she had some of her toys since Wally refused to frisk her, partially because he didn't want to touch something he wasn't supposed to, but also because he had never actually held a woman like that as he always considered frisking to be a rather close and intimate thing. Cheshire ran away throwing a smoke bomb on the ground behind her just as the red-wearing archer turned and fired, though when the smoke cleared Alex was pinned to the tree via the foam like cement Roy had become known for. "Way to go "Robin Hood" you almost killed our teammate," Artemis smirked as she herself had planted a tracker, well two, though the 2nd was a decoy. Which did register on Alex's device.

"It's alright. I'm sure she will meet up with Sportsmaster. Now, Baywatch tell me is my tracker working?" Wally nodded. "Yeah. This tracker business is quite nifty, no wonder the spy movies use it so much." He whistled at her speed. "She must of hopped the nearby train. I'll go after her. You guys can go help Kaldur. I want my souvenir back" Wally dashed off leaving the tracking device with Artemis. Alex would have to sit this next part out, knowing he was going to be a hindrance and decided to return to the ship as even injured he could fly it, so he could make sure he had his friends a fast escape if the situation went down. Alex knowing that what he was about to do was going to royally suck, pulling way the emergency first aid bandages and placed his belt in his mouth while he held his hand into the air as it initially ignited, however, the flames went away, though if anyone else had been there they would be able to feel the heat radiating off of his hand. Alex counted down from 3, before bringing his heated hand to the punctured shoulder and grimaced biting down on the belt as to avoid screaming since the last thing he wanted was to be the reason the team returned to the ship rather than finish the mission, the wound he received from Sportsmaster throbbed and ached, though it was sealed shut, panting heavily and leaned back into his seat so he could wait for the others.

~time skip~

Mount Justice

Kaldur sighed as he reported the mission failure to Batman, telling them that they hadn't learned anything about the Supervillians' plans or intentions. Or even what was in the briefcase. Roy glared at Artemis. "It was her. She put a decoy tracker to lead Wally away. She went after Cheshire alone and blew it. Or maybe she let her get away. I still think she is the mo-" Alex and Artemis started to speak up at the continued accusations but they came from a surprising(not really to most of the team members) source, Kid Flash.

"Hey I'm sick of this. Alex was right you are way too harsh on her. Just because she made a mistake doesn't mean she threw the mission. Dude it isn't right how you are dogging her. I mean you didn't blame me when I didn't get that heart to Seattle in time." He lowered his head sadly as Alex elbowed Artemis softly whispering. "No he doesn't like you at all. Artie and Wally sitting in a tree k-I-" an elbow into his stomach from the embarrassed Artemis caused him to hush. "Wally if she was so "honest" then why did she let her own insecurity lead to her putting a decoy tracker on that train?"

"No way…she wouldn't." He turned to look at her and when he saw the guilt he growled throwing down the sai and claimed the tracker as his new souvenir."See this, this is the souvenir from the last day I thought I could trust you. I said all of that stuff on the ship and you...." Rather than angry, Wally looked hurt more than anything else. He genuinely believed in Artemis and now, he didn't know if he could ever trust her. Kaldur ordered the team to rest and they broke off for the night as Roy stopped Artemis. "I know you aren't who you say you are. I am not finished with you by a long shot." Artemis lowered her head as Roy stormed off but raised it as she was pulled into a hug by Alex wrapping her arms around him.

"Ignore him. Now head home, I don't want you to have to lie to the others about what is going to happen right now." He smiled stroking a hand through her hair. "you know…you really want to get Baywatch as you call him? Why not date someone else to make him jealous. Only for pretend until he makes his attempt?" Artemis chuckled. "Fine…but only because I know it'll work. Now if only Kaldur was on board." She smirked as she walked off waving in a tad bit better mood now that she knew she had someone that truly was her friend.

When she left via the Zeta tube to return to Gotham, Alex quickly moved to shove Roy into the wall. "I'm sick of you, Speedy. Seriously are you that upset that Green Arrow found a better sidekick that you treat her like that?" Harper glared. "it's Red Arrow. And it has nothing to do with that. She and you aren't to be trusted." Alex smirked. "you mean that little heart to heart with Kaldur? Please, I could care less what a 2nd rate Robin Hood thinks about me?" Roy got in his face. "you care what the team thinks. How would they feel about harboring an arsonist? Or how would the league regard Batman because I'm sure he didn't openly tell them about you."

Alex backed off a bit. "They wouldn't care. Megan, Connor, Artemis they know." He glared back at Roy as tension began to grow hotter. "What about Kaldur and Robin, and KF and Zatanna? Do they know? Do they know they have the son of a glorified hooker and—"Shut it! Don't you EVER mention my mother." Alex grabbed Roy by the shirt with his hands pinning him to the wall, Alex trembling due to how angry he was as it was all he could do to hold his power back, to keep from burning Roy as the ruby archer stared back. "Tell me how did a Gotham Street thug end up on this team?"

Alex snapped and just decked Roy knocking him to the floor and the pyro-kinetic turned tears starting to flow, soon evaporating into steam after a few moments and he turned practically breathing fire. "If you ever…..say that again I will not care who you were the sidekick for, or who your friends are. Say whatever you want to about me, but leave my mother out of it. and same for Artemis." Alex headed off though he barely made it past Megan's room before he broke down collapsing to his knees, crying as the memories of his mother, hearing her screams even as he sat in Supergirl's arms, clinging to the blonde hair as tears ran down his face, struggling to talk, looking up at Kara. "Sup..er...man...save Mamochka." Kara couldn't bring herself to look at the child as she knew that no matter how fast her cousin arrived, it would be too late for this child's mother. the memory kept echoing in his mind driving him further to the ground, the physically emotional and psychic pain waking Megan up as the girl emerged from Connor's room.

She emerged seeing him and wrapped her arms around the boy whom she used to fear so much. She didn't want to read his mind, she didn't have to, feel the anguish within him as she quietly used her telekinetic abilities to raise them to their feet. "Now…come on…I feel like cookies. you like the pecan and chocolate chip ones right, Alex?" She wasn't going to ask, she promised her friends not to read their mind without permission and she was going to hold it especially if it was something that affected them this badly. Alex nodded as he slumped onto the kitchen stool, his body going on auto-pilot for a bit, while his mind tried to pull things back together so he wasn't an emotional wreck in front of M'gann, knowing that Martians were kind of empathic, which meant his negative emotions would be just hammering into M'gann which isn't . 

His mother didn't try to be a saint. She just cared about him, loved him. he knew that Canary was helping him improve. He had few memories of life before Gotham, before his dad's death. What he did know was that his father's name was Ravil. He had faint fading memories of his dad coming home tired but still managed to sweep his boy up into the air that blonde hair of his dad's dangling back. His mother moved to Gotham thanks to an outside source, apparently, it was a close American friend of his father who had chosen to remain anonymous. he didn't know yet, after his father's murder and eventually met someone else, a hotshot within the Falcone family.

His mother did what she had to feed her children but eventually, around or after his 5th birthday, she became the object of obsession by this lunatic, Leon Kardis, who stalked her, harassed her, and even tried to snatch him from school just to get her attention, and when that failed, he burnt down the apartment building. Killing almost everyone inside, resident and squatter. Alex only escaped because his power manifested just enough to launch him through the window and be caught safely by Supergirl.

The anniversary of their death was approaching, December 13th. He hoped that no villain would cause trouble and he could take a reprieve to return to Gotham just for the day. He hoped some of his friends would come. Connor and Megan definitely. He wanted his mom to know he'd be alright now. While he was never one for spirituality he often believed she could hear him when he talked to her, hoping his parents reunited in Heaven after her death.

Though on the news it reported about a string of high profile, high-risk robberies Alex having gotten round to hook up the cable on the TV, though Supey still preferred to watch the snow. He bit down on Megan's fresh cookie and smiled at least enough to let the female Martian's concern lessen. "Thank you, Megan. This is just what I needed. You really are like a sister, you know that." He hugged her tightly and smiled feeling her kiss his cheek, before reminding him that he was loved, that he had friends doing the best she could to make sure that this little ball of green sunlight that was M'gann Morse and the two headed off to sleep. "Don't keep Connor up too late." He chuckled as one of the couch pillows was psychically thrown hitting him in the back of the head

To Be Continued:


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's Music Recommendations #6: Bad Luck Charm from RWBY. I think this song suits Alex, better than any other I can think of.

Chapter 6: Burning Arrow of Jealousy and Love

Happy Harbor Diner

It was a week after the big scuffle with Roy. Neither of them made any reports or admissions to the others. But now a love was in the air as Alex was taking his new girlfriend out for a night on the town. He at least wanted some happiness before tomorrow, December 13th. He felt guilty because he had still yet to ask his friends to go with him. part of him wanted them there so he had a shoulder to lean on, the other side didn't want them there because so many heroes in one location seemed to be asking for something to go wrong. Alex sat there in a diner smiling as he looked at the blonde girl before him. This was technically their 2nd time hanging out although the first as a "couple". "you look beautiful tonight. I admit I was surprised to learn you use your real name, despite how fitting it is." The usually pony-tailed blonde had worn her hair down for the evening and fidgeted as her often boyish nature and style of dress had rarely gotten her a beautiful compliment.

Artemis smiled sipping on a milkshake as she stroked a thumb across his hand. "Thank you Alex. You look very nice tonight too. Too nice, lemme guess you had Zatanna and Megan's help to fix you up so you look nice?" Alex shyly nodded as he watched her admiring her beauty. "You deserve to have fun tonight. I wanted to look my best to impress you." Artemis chuckled happily to hear that at least one guy on the team could be open about his feelings. Alex noticed the smile and stare from Artemis which only amplified his shyness and made his blush go darker. "ah there's the movie theater. I still don't know how an app on your phone can possibly work for sc--" Artemis' phone beeped leaving a slack-jawed Alex to follow behind. granted he was homeless up until just a few short months ago so perhaps he wasn't the best expert for technology. 

Soon they were off finished with their movie, Alex letting Artemis choose and to his surprise & delight it was a re-airing of the film "The Last Samurai" which was his all-time favorite movie. And now they were done with dinner at the city's Jack Rabbit slim like restaurant though instead of actors it had waiters and others dressed up as Justice League heroes renown for their delicious burgers and shakes. Their waitress, for example, was dressed as Black Canary, though the woman was clearly in pain when Artemis asked the girl to sit down for a second and let her feet stop bothering her. after paying for the meal the two left, as they were enjoying just walking around Happy Harbor, which now that they got to see it, was beautiful beyond compare, easily the 2nd most beautiful thing he had seen tonight. Artemis smiled sliding her hand into his and they locked fingers continuing their moonlight trek around the city. 

"I heard from Megan that something the other night really upset you. Care to share what it is." Alex sighed heavily but knew one way or another the truth would come out. "Me and Roy kind of had a big argument over how he was treating you. Somethings were said and….he brought up my mother and…actually accused me of burning down our home." Artemis' eyes widened. "Oh I am telling the others, Roy went too far—"Don't. Please Artemis don't. I don't want to start waves by wrecking the team any more than Sportsmaster already has." Artemis grumbled as her face contorted into anger for a moment looking at her best friend torn between being there for him and "Even though he said that? Alex if it were my mother someone accused me of killing….I'd…I don't know what I'd do" Alex smiled. "that's a good thing. It proves you aren't like your Dad or sister." His eyes stared into hers letting her know he knew. "Sportsmaster told me to my face when he tried to hollow out my shoulder. I've known"

Artemis stammered in disbelief looking at him. "And?...what are you going to do? Are you going to tell the others?" a grip of fear and worry clenched her heart until her pyrokinetic teammate shook his head.

"No. children shouldn't have to suffer for their parents. You can't choose who your family is. My father, his name was Ravil. And…I tried to look him up at the HQ, and for some reason, he's blocked with Justice League protection. I want to ask Robin to hack it for me but I'm scared of what I will find. What if the people who paid for my mother and me to come here were also the people who killed him? What if he was a monster?"

Artemis nodded. "I understand. You think not knowing is better than finding out a horrible truth, but you'd be wrong. It'll eat at you and drive you mad. Alex I am not going to give you family advice, but…if you think you have to know. Then find out. That's all." Alex pulled her into a hug staring into those black eyes which really allowed the moon's reflection to stand out making them shimmer like opals. "You are amazing. I am fortunate to have such a great girlfriend." Artemis slid her arms around his neck staring into Alex's own hazel eyes. "I am grateful to have someone who cares about me as a friend and more. I really needed tonight. Thank you"

Alex leaned down kissing her tenderly before they headed on back to Mount Justice. The two strolling in once more hand in hand to a crowd, causing Alex and Artemis to blush. "So…..I take it no one else had anything better to do?" Artemis chuckled looking around. "Hey, where is Baywatch I kind of expected him to still be stuffing his face." Connor shrugged signaling that he did not know but Megan spoke up looking at them. "I'm happy for you two." Megan dragged Artemis off to learn more about human dating habits. "Bye Alex." Artemis waved before she disappeared.

Soon everyone broke off to do their own thing but Alex out of the corner of his eye caught Zatanna occasionally stealing glances at the boy wonder as he focused on whatever high-level system he was hacking and moved over whispering. "You do know he's oblivious right?" Zatanna nodded sighing. "Any guy wisdom that will help me get him to notice." Alex nodded. "Stop waiting. When you feel the time is right, just grab him and plant one on him. Do it on New Year's day, after all kissing someone when the clock strikes midnight is a tradition and fulfilling that one will serve a dual purpose."

Zatanna blushed red. "you don't mean just grab him and kiss him, just like that" Alex nodded. "Unless you want me to give that advice to him" he playfully began to walk away only for one of Zat's spells to suddenly drag him back to her side. "so do it. Now can I have the room with Robin for a bit I need to ask him a huge favor and…you might need plausible deniability. Take Connor and….help him give Wolf a bath, I don't know just something, alright?" she nodded and left with Connor letting Alex approach the boy wonder.

"So feeling the aster after your big date with Artemis? You do know Wally is crazy about her right? Even though he refuses to admit it." Alex smiled sitting beside him. "That's the plan. Jealousy is a great motivator." it clicked in Robin's head immediately. "oh. That's brilliant. So what do you need, Sparky?" Alex glanced at him due to the nickname. "Sparky…seriously?"

he bit his tongue before he let his anger cost him the favor he wanted." I know you can crack League and Batcave files. I was hoping you could pull the file on my father. Ravil. I don't have the last name. He's Russian. I tried to look him up but was stonewalled by Justice League security." Robin began typing at speeds that could rival Wally's footwork, before plugging his gauntlet up to a monitor to show his findings. A few mild edits and the file was ready.

"Odd this is really high-level security for a dead man. Usually, only top league members get this stuff. Ravil Arkadin…He was the Batman of Moscow. He was…marked as killed quite some time ago, though the perpetrator was never found. according to this, Batman has been narrowing down potential suspects, but this makes no sense as half of these guys are either dead or locked up in a hole so deep a mole wouldn't find them. Alex's eyes widened as he stared up at a photo of his dad reaching out towards the monitor, as the few positive memories he had of his father that blonde hair that smile, twirling his son in the air happily no matter how battered or beaten he was.

"Wait…the next thing says that Batman paid for Ravil's wife and son to move to Gotham…Does this mean that Bats was looking out for me my entire life?" Robin stared at him. "I don't know if I should have brought this up, you don't seem to be feeling very Asterous at the moment." He turned as the youngest member of the team looked up at him with genuine concern. "I'm fine. I just I need to tell my friends something. I don't know if I am ready to tell the team yet though Rob, forgive me. And um….pay attention to Zatanna, she is into you"

Robin coughed on his hot chocolate spewing a marshmallow free. "Her into me. You got to be kidding. I am too young she couldn't like me…could she?" Alex shrugged as he began to walk off. "Either that or she was watching you because you look like a traffic light." He laughed heading off to meet up with Megan, Connor Artemis & Wolf. Before turning in for the evening. That morning had arrived. Dec. 13th. Alex stood in front of the team or at least the trio he had grown closest too, sliding an arm around Artemis before speaking. "I was hoping you guys and perhaps the others would come to me to my family's grave. The benefactor who paid for my mom and me to move to Gotham, even paid for my Father to be moved & buried in Gotham with my mom so…please."

His friends nodded which rose his mood considerably as he kissed the top of Artemis' head before departing to his room to get ready. Artemis turned to Megan once he was gone. "Ask the others if they will go. I think he could use the support." The Martian nodded and contacted everyone, unfortunately, that included Roy, about going with Alex and they all said yes, before changing into their civilian clothes before the group departed to Gotham, making their way to St. Mark's Cemetery, the same Cemetery where Richard's parents and Bruce's parents were buried.

Alex began shedding tears upon seeing the headstone and lowering his head as Artemis hugged him rubbing his back, though they could see the slight jealousy in Wally's eyes, sadly though it wasn't at the level they expected or hoped for. Perhaps he would step up his efforts until Wally realizes his feelings for Artemis can't be ignored and he makes a move. He just wondered exactly how far he and Artemis could take things before this pretend relationship took on some very real consequences.

Beeping hit Robin's glasses thought it was almost silent, as he scanned the headstone noting the infrared text Bruce must have applied himself "Here lies the Batman of Moscow, a man who honored the cowl and everyone who has, will and does wear it" smiling a bit as it was nice to see there were some human traits left within his usually stoic mentor. Tensions rose however as Roy approached and Alex, still having those scathing words in mind started to lash out, a reflex that didn't go unnoticed by Robin, Connor or Kid Flash, however, this was about his mother not his own battles at the moment. Roy laid a bouquet of flowers onto the grave bowing his head, as regardless of his suspicions about Alex, or the fact they were both like two dogs fighting over a rawhide bone, this wasn't the time for fighting or squabbling. "Thank you for coming and paying your respects Roy. I do appreciate it" 

Alex's stomach churned, though he couldn't help but think that if Roy showed up paying his respects, that perhaps he wasn't the utter supreme douchebag that he thought the archer was. Now each member of the team left an array of flowers upon the grave, even Connor who didn't quite understand the purpose of it, though Megan explained that it was about remembering the dead and being there for Alex. and back to the hideout they went, as Roy took off, and Alex left with Connor, Megan, Artemis and a happy to see them, Wolf. But before the new group split up there was something else.

"Hold up, guys. I want to say thank you. you have no idea how much this meant to me that you guys came." While Alex was giving his thanks to everyone, Robin feeling concern for his friend brought Wally, Kaldur, & Zatanna to the room showing them the same stuff he did for Alex, Roy mysteriously absent from Mt. Justice at the moment. The data files bringing words first from the mouth of the leader of Young Justice. "Phoenix, or Alexander…So he is the son of a Batman. I guess that explains his natural hero instinct."

Zatanna frowned holding her father's top hat to her. "I miss my dad. But…I'll be able to see him once I can eventually get the helmet off of him…" she lowered her head rubbing her cheek against the top hat of Zatara's. but now it was Kid Flash's turn to speak. "But…if he's Batman's son then does that mean he's Robin…or I guess maybe Phoenix due to his fire abilities." Robin shook his head. "He wasn't old enough to go into the field. To be honest, from what I can pull up, it doesn't appear he ever intended for Alex to go into the field."

Kaldur rubbed his temple thinking over all the details. "This explains the contentious attitude between him and Roy. I keep getting a vibe that things could go downhill between them fast.. and then Red Tornado notified me of this security footage from last night" He played the tape of the confrontation of Alex and Roy, for the others which is exactly what Megan was showing Connor. the other heroes had a mixed bag of reaction as Kaldur remained stoic, he had to regardless of how he really felt because the situation called for cooler heads. meanwhile, Alex went off in search for Artemis wondering where she had gotten off to, "Computer locate site for Artemis." The Computer beeped whirring momentarily "Currently, Artemis is within Mt. Justice site, Training hall. along with Red Arrow." Alex stared at the screen in confusion and began heading to the training room. I don't want to imagine what kind of training the two of them are doing, especially not with the way Artemis feels about him and vice versa."

Alex dashed off eventually arriving at the same room he first met Connor and Megan. When he arrived he saw a teary-eyed Artemis and Roy screaming at her, blaming her for Cheshire's escape, for any number of issues, and accusing her of trying to buy sympathy by opening her legs to Alex, which caused her to slap him and storm off brushing past Alex not in the mood for him at the moment, charged to Red Arrow intending to tackle the man across the ground knocking his bow away from him, however, Speedy had other plans and fired a trick arrow into Alex's face knocking him back. Alex staggered up and quickly raised a hand using a burst of flame to destroy a 2nd arrow and moved in using the Systema training that Black Canary had taught him and the two fought, not to spar, not to score points, perhaps not even to win and defeat the other. They were fighting to injure. Alex had warned Roy, he had free reign to say whatever he liked to him, but Artemis, M'gann, and Connor were off limits. 

Meanwhile, Artemis continued walking stopping to try and calm herself, though one whoosh later, let Artemis know who had joined her, and she did her best to attempt to sound normal trying to get him to go away. "Not now, Baywatch. I don't feel like it." Wally looked annoyed and started to say something back until he heard her sniffle, and reached out lightly touching her chin lifting it to see her tear-stained cheeks, glistening in the dim lighting of the hall, and pulled her into his arms. "Hey hey... I'm right here. come on let's get you back to normal. say something snarky about how I flirt or eat too much." He rubbed her back, wanting to calm her down, smiling when he heard her breathing slow down. "Thanks, Wally...I have a bit of a confession. Alex and I were never in a genuine relationship. I was pretending because I needed to know if it would make someone actually be honest with me about their feelings." Wally looked confused wondering where Artemis was going with her explanation. "Who would be dumb enough to not try and win you if they caught your attention?" Artemis looked up at Wally thinking now was her chance. "Do you really want to know?" Artemis grabbed Wally's shirt pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

As the fight went on Alex got the upper hand and held his dominant his left one back as the gauntlet Tornado gave him began to activate focusing his power, specifically his new one as instead of some wild out of control blaze it was compressed and focused like a plasma torch, he used it to slice through Roy's bow getting rid of the biggest aggravating part of the whole issue. Alex dispersed the heat in his hand and began slugging it out with Roy as an elbow collided with Roy's chest, knocking the wind out of the scarlet archer, but he got distracted avoiding a green-hued arrow too large to be Artemis' flew by his head causing him to back away from Roy, however, there was no backing away from a sonic screech slamming into a wall being knocked out by the sudden collision.

Canary stood there tapping her foot as she stared at the rest of the team looking for an explanation about why Roy and Alexander were hellbent on ending one another tonight. Oliver sat in Roy's room in the medical bay out of concern while Alex was in lockdown being guarded by Marvel. "One of you, any of you tell me now why I shouldn't haul Alex off to the Watchtower for questioning or perhaps straight to Belle Reve. Things were going great, kids….what happened?" Kaldur approached looking at Black Canary. "we have something you should see." 

Roy woke groaning as he saw Green Arrow sitting beside him. "I must have been hit harder than I thought. I am seeing a billy-goat." He chuckled weakly noting Oliver's beard. "shame he didn't damage that smart-ass attitude." Oliver sighed rubbing that billy goat goatee that Dinah once threatened to neuter him over if he shaved it. "What the heck happened?" You guys seemed to be getting along, well not well but you weren't up at night waiting for the other to try and smother them in their sleep. "We just didn't mesh. I think he resented the fact that I was asked to join the team and he was made to. 

Alex stared at the ground resting a hand to his face. "What have I done? All this effort and time trying to build something…please don't tell me it's all over" Canary mashed a button undoing the power restraining collar and the energy cuffs letting him free."No you aren't out. But you are on very thin ice. The League will meet and review your status. But… you didn't kill him so that works in your favor. I also have a copy of the footage of the incident prior to this one. We will meet and come to a decision when we meet to decide League expansion in a week. You have until then to behave and keep your head down. Am I clear?" Canary gave him that famous glare that even Connor buckled under. Alex couldn't stop himself from hugging Canary, thrilled that he wasn't gone, that he wasn't going to be forced from the only family he's really known. Thank you Mama Canary." Dinah grumbled as she was annoyed at the fact that the nickname Wally and Robin gave her as a joke had yet to fade away.

"Crystal clear ma'am. I am sorry for my behavior. May I go see my friends now?" She nodded and he left to go see his friends, though upon entering the room and seeing Wally and Artemis holding hands, he couldn't help but literally jump for joy, pointing at Artemis. "See I told you. and you doubted he had a thing for you." Artemis stuck her tongue out as although she was playing it as stoically as her joy would let her, she still couldn't help squeezing Wally's hand occasionally to make sure that this was indeed real, snuggling into Wally's arms while Connor kissed M'gann the two wandering off together. 

 

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's Song recommendation for this chapter: "This Life is Mine" from RWBY.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Young Justice. I only own my character Alex. And this story.

Chapter 7: cycles of a phoenix.

Mount Justice

Alex stood there in the computer area resetting his ID. "Computer recognize, B-1-0, Phoenix." A supervillain's computer virus tried to wreak havoc on the east coast's electrical grid, however, thanks to Robin's quick thinking and technical acumen, he was able to re-direct the virus into the mainframe at Mt. Justice, which upon being intruded, did the data equivalent of a self-destruct, and now everyone has to re-log their names into the Computer which beeped as confirmation that Phoenix was programmed into the memory banks of the system. However, Alex wasn't there just for name changing he was also looking at the photos of him and the team together. they, at M'gann's insistence, were the first things restored, and then everyone had to relog in the same order that they joined, The pranks they pulled, the laughs, the times when they had to be there to help one another backup.

He found not just a home nor a team but a family. He thought of Connor as a brother. Wally the annoying cousin you claimed to despise but couldn't help but love, Robin the ever devious and snickering little brother. Not to mention Megan the warm way she greeted him which reminded him so much of his mother at times. Zatanna and he were growing closer through her depression over her father still being within Fate's clutches withdrew her into a shell that she was just starting to creep out of. Alex often just sat on the couch beside her and just let her soak his shirt with tears when she needed it. Though he often swapped places with Robin making sure Zatanna knew she had a kind, caring friend that saw her in pain and wanted to do whatever he had to in order to make sure that the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, never set another tear, Robin running his hand through her hair. Zatanna sniffled looking up at the Bird Wonder smiling meekly. "Thank you...Robin." The Boy Wonder bit his lip for a second knowing what he was about to do would cause Batman to yell at him if he found out, and Batman ALWAYS found out. His fingers gripped the domino mask pulling it away. "Zatanna...call me, Richard." He returned her smile, his cheeks taking on a faint pink hue.

Then there was the leader, the one they all trusted, they had to because, in the heat of battle, Kaldur's orders had been proven right more often than not. Sure he didn't like the fact that once upon a time Kaldur regarded him as a suspect for the mole but he understood it. He couldn't imagine the pressure the young Atlantean was under. Being trusted with the lives of your best friends knowing a decision too soon or late could mean the difference between a cheerful pizza-filled celebration of a successful mission or the "Prepare for Failure" Mission becoming a reality. Alex smiled looking at a photo of Kaldur actually breaking his usual 24/7 serious stride, to prank Robin and Wally who were cheering having hit everyone with water balloons, until Kaldur sent them skidding along the soft grass outside of their base/home. "Did you forget, when it comes to water pranks, I am the king" Kaldur laughed in an intentionally snobbish way before retreating inside to finish up his work.

The team was off on a mission to Biayla now. Something going down about how Biayla was uniting with another country, Qurac, under some false pretense that they used to be one whole country. Alex wasn't sent since he was on "probation pending League review." He had not been told very much only that he would be assigned as a temporary sidekick to a league member that had no connections with the squad since technically Young Justice didn't exist as it was a black ops team, so they would be able to test on a fair and impartial basis.

Batman's voice rang over the intercom telling Alex to suit up and he did, donning his new uniform as It was a charcoal gray sleeveless shirt which had red wings which matched the crimson gauntlets he wore to focus and control his powers, keeping the wildfire from being an out of control blaze and instead being a precise, controlled burn. Alex did remember Tornado telling him that they were a temporary measure since one day when he was older he'd no longer need them to have mastery of his powers. He wore black cargo pants similar to Connor though his clothes had been treated by Tornado with a special fiber to keep them from igniting when he used his pyrokinetic abilities. He enjoyed toying with his powers and since he used whatever funds he got to start an anime collection for the entire team to watch, getting series like Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, One Piece, Code: Breaker and more, studying the tactics and fighting moves of the various flame wielding characters. "Damn it!" Wally grumbled in frustration as he died again, looking at the massive TV screen which had a PlayStation 4 Pro hooked up to it, Wally huffing in annoyance as he managed to die yet again, on The Last of Us, as everyone had agreed to a schedule for how long one person got to game. outside of the time period where everyone gathered together to watch Life is Strange, and discuss debate and eventually argue over what choice to make. 

And lastly he wore sandals almost similar to what the Roman gladiators wore in ancient times since he preferred the open feel they had, plus he recently learned in training that his hands were not the only spots where he could use his powers, as an unintentionally fiery kick launched Connor across the room in the last sparring session. He finished his outfit, and just in time making it to the Zeta tube, that familiar yellow glow appearing as the computer called out the arrival of his evaluator. "Recognizing A-0-3, Codename: Wonder Woman." Upon hearing the announcement the hair on the back of his neck stood up watching Diana emerge from the portal quickly bowing out of respect to the Amazonian queen. "Welcome, your highness.:

If Alex wasn't on edge before he was on now as he stared at the raven-haired beauty before him. His mouth drying out as he knew the slightest wrongly perceived gesture, the tiniest Wally-like flirtatious remark and he would become very familiar with the exosphere layer of Earth's atmosphere. "It…it…..it's an honor to meet you, ma'am. I had no idea I was meeting one of the original League founders. I'm pleased to meet you." His face was bright pink due to the fact that he was turning into a massive fanboy. Wonder Woman was his favorite out of every Justice League member, despite the annoying ramblings of some Superman or Batman fan he knew at school saying that guys shouldn't be a fan of a chick hero. Diana's chuckle brought him out of his head and back to reality, reaching his hand out to her, wondering what test he was going to endure with his idol. Diana, in fact, did know that Alex was a fan of hers, and she was happy that it turned out to be true, looking him over before she took his hand shaking it. "wait til after the training before you decide how much of an honor it is." Alex nodded slowly, gulping as he knew not only would offending Diana get him in hot water with her, but also what with the alleged rumors being spread by Gotham's tabloid rag "The Bat" which focused mainly on rumors/stories about Batman, Batgirl, and Robin, including a pretty hideous rumor about why the Batgirl had her name and started a ridiculous hashtag about Batsex. this series of rumors, however, wasn't about Batgirl, it was about the alleged rumor about Wonder Woman and Batman, which actually made a terrifying amount of sense.

"I asked to take you on this mission with me because your powers will prove useful. A heinous fiend, named Felix Faust, has once again attacked my home. He is using monsters of pure ice that can regenerate no matter how often my fellow Amazons strike them down due to Faust's magic." Alex nodded as he understood why she wanted him. "Wait…your home. But I thought you lived on Thermyscira." The Amazon princess nodded. "Yes, I do. You have been granted temporary permission to step foot on Thermyscira during this current state of emergency. We've learned the hard way that rejecting our allies in times of crisis can cause dire loss to our forces. However, I must stress to you with the utmost and forthright terms possible. Alex, you are a man visiting the home of Amazons. They will not tolerate any obscene male behavior. Do you understand?" Alex nodded his blood running a bit cold at the thought of a couple hundred angry Amazons chasing him on an island of all things. " I will be on my best behavior. just warn me if I am about to do anything they would frown upon okay? I don't want my lack of knowledge to be the reason I get returned here in parts." Diana couldn't hold back a chuckle at that and nodded. "Of course. I won't let you come to harm over something if you did not know the rules. plus you will have my student, she is known as Wonder Girl, however, her name is Cassie. She will be your assistant and guide around the island. However, Her mother entrusted me with her safety. I do not want you trying to distract her from her training. 

"I am ready to go, ma'am." The Zeta Tube whirled to life and within moments they arrived on the Amazon home of Thermyscira, however their arrival to this beacon of paradise wasn't peaceful as a beastly creature made of ice about the size of a grizzly bear roared charging towards them only to be shattered to pieces by Diana who headed off to aid her sisters while Alex began carving his own path through the monsters the heat from his attacks melting or at least weakening them enough for him to break. "Wow, I heard of a trial by fire but this is insane!" He leaped in front of an Amazon named Orana, driving a Fire Fist through the ice bear's head. "What the heck are these things?" Orana glared at first angry that a man was intruding upon Thermyscira but for now that wasn't the pressing issue as the lives of her sisters were in danger. "These beasts serve Boreas. somehow the fiend Felix Faust managed to ensnare some of them under his control. This is proof of the wickedness men bring." Alex frowned a bit but he couldn't blame her. Felix was probably the first introduction she had with men and he was trying to butcher her sister Amazons. 

" Maybe you are right, however, Not all men are evil." The bloody battle raged on, the tide of momentum swinging back and forth between the enslaved beasts of Boreas and Alex coming across one of the younger Amazons, a blonde teenager about the same age as Artemis if he had to guess, about to be mauled by one of these bear-like Ice monsters, leading Alex to focus his power into his feet, causing them to ignite and also propel him faster, colliding with the icy creature's body, and then drove his fiery foot into the chest of the beast which while at the time it seemed like a good idea, soon proved otherwise as his foot got stuck and the regenerating ice sculpture from hell the beast began to flail slinging Alex around like a rag doll, until Cassie stood up and smashed the beast to shards freeing him, Alex laying on the ground not wanting to move because the world was spinning far too fast, his face turning a shade of green due to how shook up he was. 

The monsters started to withdraw and now the Amazons had outlasted another of Faust's sieges but how long could they hold out before the sorcerer's powers recovered enough to let him make another assault upon them? However, the protege of Wonder Woman had a different question burning in her as she held out her hand down to Alex as she was grateful for his assistance but the fact he was there was baffling to her."Thanks, …but how did a guy end up on Thermyscira?" Alex felt his cheeks going red even while his hands cooled admiring the blonde-haired beauty even while she helped him up. "This is a mission…I was assigned to Wonder Woman so she could test my ability and see if I am indeed worthy of being on my team. There was….an incident with one of my squadmates and well…here I am." Wow she is so pretty, his mind going 100 miles an hour, completely oblivious to an ice bear-like creature rising up behind him which Cassie promptly punched into splinters. "Whoa." Alex stared in awe as he realized that Wonder Girl wasn't just a nickname, she was literally a blonde-haired Diana. "The training must be brutal. I know Mala doesn't take it easy on anyone for sure. And Whatever you do, do not anger Nubia. she can turn you to stone, but since you were given permission I don't think she'd hurt you." Alex nodded his day becoming infinitely better when Cassie smiled."Yeah the training has been pretty brutal."

He looked at her smiling softly. "Yet I can't say it's all bad, after all, I was lucky enough to meet you." He heard Diana call her over and he observed the battlefield being cautious of everything he said and did as not to give the Amazons a reason to carve him like a thanksgiving day turkey. He sighed sitting atop a fallen pillar worrying about his team, his friends, even the ones he had come to think of as family like Connor and Megan. However, the approach of Diana drew him out of his peaceful thought process. "You were wild and reckless, Alex. I saw what happened, had it not been for my protege you would have either been killed or badly wounded because you rushed in and attacked blindly and not seeing your enemy's weaknesses. So, while you are here you are under my tutelage and command so you will train along the Amazons until you gain the discipline necessary to keep your focus and rage in an even balance."

Alex's eyes widened as he stared at her more than a little concerned for his health since the Amazons were barely receptive of Diana's closest allies such as Superman, how would they react to a stranger they didn't know being thrown into their training regimen. However surviving this training could very well be the key reason that lets him stay with the team and he stood bowing his head to Wonder Woman. "Yes Ma'am. I understand." Hours passed and due to the Amazon's grueling training and their deadly glares, the seconds felt like weeks, the minutes felt like years and the hours felt like centuries as his body ached in places he didn't even know was possible as Cassie was actually carrying him to a recovery spring, a sacred source of pure water that the Amazons used on Thermyscira to heal muscles and mend wounds fast to return to training and stay as healthy and strong as possible. "This place looks...wow. it's so beautiful." Diana approached him with a towel in hand, as a new set of clothes were also in hand since his outfit was barely suitable for burning in a fire, let alone wearing it. "Cassie, you may take your leave to soak in the shrine as well. I will finish here." Cassie frowned, waving bye to her new friend, and went on her way to get her own things together. "Alex, I hope you aren't thinking any impure thoughts about Cassie, are you?" 

Alex shook his head, a tiny bit as he ached far too badly to fantasy about women at the moment, his fantasies currently focusing on soaking in the spring. Diana took hold of the remaining fabric of his outfit pulling it off, leaving him bare before Diana, who carefully laid the bruised and battered Fire Meta into the hot water, which went to work almost immediately. Alex sighed resting his head back, sinking into the spring. "Wow….I'm not one for dunking myself in this much water but this is amazing….I can barely feel the pain now." Alex heard a giggle as Cassie had joined him sitting on the opposite side, so the steam concealed her, and so did her towel. "Alex, your powers are cool. I don't think I've ever met a fire meta before." Alex's eyes nearly popped out of his head staring at the direction the voice came from, "Thank you...So….Cassie was it? I noticed that you don't glare at me like the others do. I know they are distrustful towards men, but some of them have softened up. Maybe it's because I am doing….okay for a man in training."

Cassie nodded looking at the pile of belongings that Alex had brought with him. her internal nosy side couldn't help but look over the pyrokinetic's belongings curious to learn more about this boy who had a very peculiar effect on her. It was foreign and yet natural at the same time, glancing down. "You seem to be very close with some of your squad mates. Like I am with my sisters here. Yet…..why would you fight with them so rashly." Alex sighed lowering his head. "anger mostly. Roy, Red Arrow, said something I couldn't forgive and that caused the fight." Cassie blinked at a photo of Artemis and Alek making faces in a photo booth. "You and her are an item, no?" she held up the set of photos being careful not to turn around due to her own shyness and for the sake of modesty and appearances though her focus broke when she heard him speak. "No we are just friends. granted she's one of my best friends, so I do love her, but not in the romantic sense. She actually had a crush on Kid Flash, and I devised a plan to make him so jealous he had no choice but to admit his feelings for her, which he did a few weeks ago. I have to confess that they make an adorable couple." He stretched hearing his bones pop as the joints loosened up. "I actually do not have a girlfriend at the moment. Just haven't met a girl who interested me. " Diana chuckled looking at the halfway healed Alex, ruffling up his hair. "Except Kara Zor-el from what I hear." Alex's entire body turned red out of embarrassment, well actually from the neck down it was due to the heat of the water, but his face was red. "Does everyone know about that? I didn't realize it was so obvious. Okay yes, I admit it. I have a thing for Supergirl." His blush darkened looking at the water. "She's just...perfect. She's funny, sweet, always willing to help anyone. I know that there's a pretty hefty age difference, but I owe Kara everything. she saved my life, and...just held me when I was there crying. I just wish I could tell her thank you." The leader of the Amazons watched the teen's eyes widened with panic smirking at how embarrassed he had gotten." 

"Don't we have to worry about Faust attacking? We are pretty relaxed for a battle state." He sat up facing Diana and her protege, making sure to cross his legs and resting his hands in his lap to be polite while Diana spoke. "He won't attack during daylight. The intense summer heat weakens his monsters too much for them to be affective. Short of storm clouds blocking out the sky, he has to wait til near sunset to launch his attack." Diana sat a bunch of fresh clothes, more like workout clothes, a thin sleeveless shirt and track pants, basic attire she had obtained from Batman. since obviously there were no male clothes on the island.

"Here wear these until your battle outfit has been cleaned. You will also resume training as well.". Alex dried off and then proceeded to get dressed actually hating having to leave from such a useful bath. "I wish we had something like this at the HQ, would definitely make those long painful missions a lot easier to bear." Diana shook her head. "Tch…you need to realize that being a hero is supposed to be hard. We can't afford to take the easy route because if we do, people can and have died." She knew of Alex's bio having read the exclusive JLA files on him.

"Getting sloppy and get you killed. It is what happened to your father, Ravil when he was murdered." Steam began rising from Alex's body as his skin heated evaporating the remaining water. after he heard that and he turned looking at her. "who killed him? Do you know who it was?!" Diana's shimmering sapphire eyes glared into his smoke gray ones. "and if I told you what would you do? Kill him? Your anger is the very reason you are in this situation. It's the very reason Superman and some of the others don't think you can be a hero. If it were up to them, they would have just sent you to Belle Reve. or Iron Heights. Myself, The Flash, Aquaman, and Raven are the ones were able to vote to grant you this chance. this ONE chance. do you understand that now Alex?" Alex nodded realizing that Diana wasn't stuck with him, she believed in him and wanted him to earn this second chance. Alex couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at the thought of Wonder Woman believing in him, though the stern look on Diana's face told him she wasn't done. 

"Some of them like the Green Lantern Hal Jordan, thinks there is a very real chance you could go too far and kill a villain, just because, that you would become a vigilante like Huntress did." Alex lowered his head calming down. "I just…..I'm tired of being angry but I can't let go of it, Ma'am." Wonder Woman nodded patting his head. "It took me a while too. But you should learn to channel that anger. Instead of letting hatred fuel you, let that anger do good by learning to control it. Black Canary's therapy can help you with that." Alex nodded understanding now why Canary thought it was necessary and yet he acted so dismissively towards her, even after the Train for failure mission when he went full tilt on his powers and his flames' intensity reached that of a star destroying more than a few of the alien craft at the base before he was taken down along with Connor. Cassie, aka Wonder Girl, stood up, resting a hand on his shoulder making sure she had his attention repeating the same warning she herself had gotten from Diana. "Now, Faust will use his magic to mess with your head. He will bring your worst fears, your worst memories to life. Steel your mind, if you don't, you will break" his eyes rose to meet Cassie.

"I've faced magical enemies before. Klarion might have taken the team to put down but I am no amateur." Diana shook her head as the trio walked back towards the training ground. "Klarion the Witchboy is indeed a powerful foe but he prefers magic that physically harms his enemies. Faust is very fond of his mind games. He enjoys tormenting a person within their own mind. He may not be much of a physical threat, but do not underestimate him." Diana patted Alex on the head. "I was hesitant at first about bringing you here, however you look lighter than you did when you started. I guess you let go using your rage as a fuel for your power. What do you rely on now?" Alex smiled looking from Diana to Cassie. "Love. I love my friends that are here and my family who are at Mt. Justice, I am not fighting for myself or for revenge anymore Diana. I am fighting to keep them, to keep everyone safe." 

Training resumed once again, Diana and Cassie taking the time to give Alex a crash course in weapon combat that made Canary's class seem like a gentle massage. That Dark hour approached and Alex fixed his outfit though one of his gauntlets was kaput as when a trainee got annoyed she had lost to Alex, she flung a sword at him, which he blocked barely in time although part of his Blaze Control System, the official name for the tech that allowed him to focus and channel his powers, however, they also acted as a limiter preventing his power from going out of control. While his tools were a wreck, his outfit didn't have to be since thanks to Cassie, he had clean gear. "Wonder Woman, Cassie…you help the Amazons reach Faust. I can take care of the ice beasts he's using." He heard the roar of the approaching monsters and ran forward his fists and closed his eyes focusing his power until a red glow began to emit from the blade cutting away the night.

The near demonic roars of the beasts broke the majestic night scene, their stomps overpowering the peaceful sounds of the waves crashing against the island shore and Alex lept forward carving through one of the beasts the ice that made it up melting on impact preventing the regeneration Faust took such pride in, to demoralize the Amazons from taking place. His foot crushed the slightly melted head of the demon and the combat continued as he led a group of Amazons into hacking clear a path for Wonder Woman to get directly at Faust. Hours went by and an exhausted Alex used his sword to block a blow from a beast onto the Amazon named Tiana, one of the ones who despised him upon his arrival, but now on the battlefield, they were allies, nay brethren in arms. A defeated yell emerged from the cave where Faust hid and the beasts fell to pieces and water, now that the magic powering them had been stopped. Felix staggered out of the cave, with Diana stalking him, closely yet she stopped, due to the fact that a sudden chill 

Cheers and victory chants for their Queen came from the Amazons, however, Cassie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck causing them both to blush, especially when he reciprocated the hug. "I hope I get to see you again, Cassie." The blonde-haired Amazon blushed even redder as she nodded. "Me too. Maybe one day I'll join the team." The flash from the JL Watchtower's teleportation system hummed to life as Alex and Diana were brought up to the tower, turning in her report and giving Alex a stamp of approval, though the Amazon Warrior felt something was wrong, something had to be going on, as she saw her associates in the league just standing around. "Alex you need to go." "but Diana I want to meet" "Alex please, something is very wrong up here. you need to get back to your team." She placed a communication device into Alex's hand. "Here, use this to contact Cassie. I have a feeling we are going to need all hands on deck. It is also magic so you aren't limited to just one person."Alex blinked staring at the run down looking phone squinting to make out the name written on it. "Property of...the House....of....Mystery. Return...to..John..C." He blinked staring at the device before he and Diana heard footsteps approaching and the Amazon warrior drew her sword, while using her other hand to shove Alex onto the teleport, and sent him down to Mt. Justice.

Suddenly a shadowy figure in Vandal Savage emerged. "Welcome Queen of Thermyscira." Diana ready to attack however Roy placed the starotech on the back of her neck bringing her into the control of Vandal Savage. with a weapon the size of a potato chip, Vandal Savage had The world's mightiest heroes kneeling before him bringing a sadistic smile to the over 50,000-year-old man's lips. "It has begun. Mankind will be brought into the light." He chuckled staring at the frozen obedient Amazon warrior. "I confess I am amazed. I had heard that this Cult of the Cold Flame was powerful but I did not expect this. There were a few more heroes to round up but it wouldn't be much of a challenge to gather them and bring them to heed the vision of The Light.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's Music Recommendation for this chapter is: Divide from RWBY. I know all of my songs appear to be from the same series, but that's because ALL of the songs are absolutely incredible.

To say the vibe at the base when Alex returned felt different would be an understatement. It just felt odd. Especially the league members. The team felt alright though. Alex approached the group who were already in a meeting, talking over something they didn't seem to believe, or rather want to, even if it was Batman who told them that. Before long the former sidekick of the World's greatest detective spoke up. "I can't believe Roy is a traitor. I know he's had issues with the league and with some of the team and all but no way, KF, Kaldur please tell me you two aren't buying this." Alex blinked in confusion wondering what all had happened while he was away assisting Wonder Woman, as the mission had been a two for one, He got to assist Wonder Woman dealing with Felix Faust, and She got to evaluate him, seeing if he deserved a second chance. Plus he had gotten to meet the most amazing girl of all time, well next to Supergirl but even her top rank status was being threatened by this Wonderful Girl named Cassie Sandsmark 

Wally shook his head rapidly. "Of course not. Batman has to be mistaken. I know I didn't think it was possible but…he is human, right? Anyway, we've been around Roy tons of times if there was any chance of Roy having a connection to villains we would have noticed something." With that statement, Alex elbowed Artemis as if trying to get the green-wearing archer to speak up. "Ow" coming from Alex after a quick heel kick to the shin, Artemis spoke up. "Actually…there is something. On the mission in the Louisiana bayou, I noticed he and Cheshire seemed to have a connection. though I don't want to go into details because I've already been traumatized by what I learned once especially when my mind decided to bring a mental image of what Cheshire had been implying. Wally despite having successfully pulled his foot from his mouth, managed to re-insert it again in record time, looking at Artemis. "So what was it she was implying," Alex spoke up in order to save Artemis while raising his hands up to cover Artemis' ears. "Judging by what Artemis told me about what happened after Chesire knocked me out, she was basically saying that Roy was pounding Cheshire, and not in the physical sense." Wally tilted his head wondering what Alex meant until it set in: "OH! wow. I didn't even--" Wally stammered as his brain temporarily rebooted after being crashed by the accusation. 

Robin chuckled at the state of his friend. "what kind of hero gets romantically involved with a villain?" He knew he had no right to throw stones since Batman had his on again off again relationship with Selina Kyle, although things appeared to have changed ever since Bruce had started dating... He quickly stopped his train of thought realizing the mental link was active and therefore everyone would have found out about the relationship Bruce was working so hard to keep secret. Connor broke the silence of the room by clearing his throat, one hand holding M'gann's while the other was giving Wolf some well-deserved scratches behind the ear for being such a well behaved pup, while he spoke up acknowledging the fact that he probably knew the least about Roy Harper, as he was sure that Alex, Artemis, Zatanna, & M'gann had either been briefed or read up on League members & sidekicks on their own. "I think based on what little I know about him, Batman isn't the type to throw traitor allegations around lightly. If it is Roy it would make sense why he tried to shift the focus to anyone else, me, Megan, Artemis or Alex." Zatanna now spoke up as the young magician had come along way towards climbing out of the pit of despair that she had been trapped in due to the sadness of her father being lost to the clutches of Dr. Fate's helmet. "I don't know Red Arrow as well as Robin or Aqualad but…I don't think he's the kind of guy to betray his friends. This could all be one of Sportsmaster's & Cheshire's cons to try to mess with us. Cheshire and Sportsmaster have their own connection, right? We can't take anything they said at face value."

Alex looked at Artemis his eyes widening. "You told them. I missed a lot while trying to get back into the League's good graces, I guess." KF angrily finished the last of his taco he had retrieved while the others spoke. "You told him before the rest of us. Not cool." Artemis smacked Wally in the back of the head. "don't be an idiot, Baywatch. Alex was there when Cheshire came to talk to me in the bayou. He heard her call me sister. I think it was the only thing he heard before she knocked him out. But I never told him Sportsmaster was my dad." She looked towards her best friend on the team wondering exactly what he had known, or rather what he had been told by her father as she knew the two of them had a pretty heinous one-sided beatdown

Alex pulled up his right sleeve up to his shoulder revealing the scar he had from Sportsmaster jabbing his electric javelin-like tool through his shoulder. "Sportsmaster told me himself when he gave me this." He let his sleeve fall back into place wincing as the wound still ached from time to time. His eyes shifting to that redheaded den mother of the group, Megan when she began to speak. "Oh. I am glad you didn't get any more scars while you had to work with a league member for your membership review. Who did you get paired up with anyway?" Alex gulped as he had flashbacks to the training he endured during his brief time on the island, although meeting Cassie made that week in hell worth it, his cheeks flushing with a pink hue upon thinking of the blonde Amazon in training.

"It was Wonder Woman. I worked with her to stop this nutjob sorcerer Felix Faust who was launching an attack on Thermyscira." Robin and the others stared in awe at least until Alex handed Wally a broken Amazon spear smiling. " and Wally, I didn't forget a souvenir." Wally's expression changed, looking like someone had just said it was going to be Pizza for every meal today, and upon taking the spearhead, he dashed off to put it away on his shelf of treasures. "Awesome! An actual Amazon souvenir. Let's see someone top that." The others split off, for the time being, Connor heading to work on his bike while Aqualad took to bathing Wolf, Robin and Zatanna "sparring" and Wally got "asked" to show Artemis the town of Happy harbor since she either spent time on missions, at the base or at home in Gotham.

Megan stood in the kitchen working on a batch of fresh cookies her eyes shifting to Alex who was both helping and learning since he did want to learn how to cook and Megan was more than happy to agree to teach him. "Are you okay with Artemis and Wally spending time together, I thought you two were…" She looked at him while he started mixing the batter as she took the task of carefully pouring in chocolate chips. "No, it wasn't real. I saw that she really liked him and he wasn't paying attention. And I know earth men respond to jealousy faster than anything. I don't know about Martians or Kryptonians though."

He moved aside so she could roll out the dough once everything was perfect and began cutting the cookies. "however…..at the island I did meet this amazing girl, Cassie. She was incredible. She's strong, funny, pretty, and she's doesn't mind a tough fight yet she still shows compassion." Megan began giggling as without him noticing his cheeks were turning red due to the blush as he thought about that Amazon angel. "what…..what's so funny?" Megan shook her head. "I just think it's sweet you are helping Artemis and Wally get together. Now if only you could use that magic on Robin and Zatanna. It's so obvious yet they don't seem to get it."

Alex shook his head. "No. she likes him and he likes her. They could just be too shy to say do anything. No…I foresee the real problem is finding Kaldur a girlfriend. We need another girl on the team." Megan raised a finger in the air wagging it slightly while using her telekinetic abilities to move the tray into the oven after Alex opened the door. "No. he seems to like the new girl, Rocket…er, Raquel, who could end up joining since the hero she was a sidekick to get accepted by the League. Icon?" She smiled thought the thought suddenly hit her. "You haven't met her yet. Don't worry she's coming over later to um..fill out "paperwork", as Robin put it, with Kaldur. I think he was empathizing the word paperwork to signify giving them alone time for couple stuff."

He nodded in agreement before his attention returned to the slowly browning chocolate chip and pecan cookies and Alex smiled looking at her. "cool. I can't wait to eat these. But, Megs, you really seem distracted." Megan sighed biting her lip her eyes rising up to look at him. "Red Arrow is a close friend of Robin, Kid, and Aqualad's, I just can't believe he could be a traitor and not come off as suspicious at all to them," Alex grumbled scratching a phantom itch as he headed off to the training room for a few hours.

After a few hours he made his way to the training room where he bumped into Rocket, who was shy, blushing yet smiling as she politely introduced herself as Raquel, extending her hand to which Alex did the same, as his naturally suspicious nature did have him wary of everyone at first glance but Rocket just seemed…too spunky for any long-term malicious game plan. A rampaging crime spree perhaps but no long-term evil plot for world domination. "So you are the new girl. Huh? I have to admit, Kaldur has an eye for beautiful girlfriends."

Rocket's face could have melted as she blushed a shade of red not listed on the Crayola list, but soon her mind returned from mush and her tongue soon regained the ability to speak. "T-thank you, Alex. I am glad everyone has been so welcoming but I get the feeling that things are a bit tense." The Russian raven-haired man nodded. "Batman revealed that there was a traitor on the team but…something just feels iffy with the timing of the information. I was heading to our friend's HQ to check it out. Do you want to come with me? Get some field time for the first time, rookie?" he chuckled heading with her to the Zeta tubes.

"Rookie, huh. Hey, I've been on field missions with the team. You just weren't here. Where were you anyway, Phoenix is it?" Alex nodded acknowledging his codename, "I had issues that the League needed me to work out. Not all bad I got to meet Wonder Woman who has to be my favorite female hero ever." He looked up what he could find on where Roy had hung his hat since going solo, some work in Gotham, Bludhaven, even a job in Metropolis but most of it was in the under-patrolled city of Bludhaven. Soon the unlikely duo of Rocket and Phoenix were on their way to Roy's hideout trying to find anything to clarify or perhaps clear him of these rumors.

Batman's designation of Roy as League enemy #1 and Robin hacking his files made the info of his hideout easy to find however he wasn't the first to arrive, crouching behind a gargoyle statue, as he noticed League member Captain Atom breaking into the hideout carrying odd supplies, as Alex raised a hand to the bird-like icon on his chest activating the stealth function on his suit while his new found partner raised her binoculars zooming in on the superhero. "What…he is dragging in stuff to tie Roy to the Light. Why would the League be framing someone?"

By sheer luck he pulled the binoculars away and barely caught Hawkman swooping in on him narrowly avoiding the lethal swing from the bird man's mace, returning the favor as a blast of fire emerged from his hand sending Hawkman soaring down into the street though where confidence sat was soon usurped with regret as he realized he just alerted Atom to his place and turned to Rocket. "Go you are the one with flight so head back to the base, I'll hold them off until you get away. After you are safe, I'll be right behind you." Rocket stared up at him hovering just out of sight of the JL members since Atom was checking on the Knocked out Hawkman's status. Rocket knew Alex was lying, this was a sacrifice ploy being done so one of them could get to the team and warn them. "They are two grown superheroes you can't hold them off forever."

"Alex, why are you doing this?" Alex smiled looking at her, after fixing his power focusing gauntlets turning the settings up to maximum. "Because I can't fly. You are the faster out of the two of us, so you stand a better chance to get to the team. besides, It's just a military hothead and an oversized chicken I'll be fine. Rocket go. We can't risk the League finding out that we know about, well whatever the hell is going on. You need to go back and tell the team, but keep it quiet. Do not say a word in front of Canary or GA. We have no way of knowing just how widespread this is." Rocket nodded and when she had a clear path took off going as fast as possible in order to make sure that Alex wasn't doing this for no reason. When Alex saw Rocket's departing figure fade from view, he returned his focus to Atom who was quickly approaching having heard Rocket take off. Alex cut Atom of before he could chase after Rocket, knocking him back with a burst of fire. Alex kept an eye on the still down Hawkman knowing that the Thanargarian could manifest both preventing Atom's attack and obscuring his view of seeing Rocket's departure, allowing Alex to lead Atom away toward the other side of the building watching the silvery hero follow until suddenly he was hit by what felt like a bus,

Thankfully it wasn't a bus, no Superman hadn't arrived and dropped a running bus on top of the building instead it was a shimmering green fist that sent him flying from the roof as the shimmering ring of Hal Jordan shone as he made his way ready to continue the fight. the silence was all Alex heard while his eyes kept focused on them, the moment Hal flew down to the street, he knew Rocket was safe. Alex's descent was halted briefly by Captain Atom who grasped onto his foot swooping down toward the street level releasing him to send him flying into the side of an SUV.

Alex groaned blood rushing from his nose and mouth as he tried to stand up using whatever he could, until he felt Atom grab hold of his hair pulling him up to eye level and the man began to speak through something was much different from the cordial and disciplined tone often associated with the former Air Force officer, Nathaniel Adams. Though the way the man spoke wasn't foreign to Alex his senses were dulled from the pain coursing through what felt like every nerve every cell of his being.

"So…whelp. I will confess, your bravery was admirable, though vain in your attempt to prevent us from completing part one of my plan. I am ashamed to say that over my lifetime I have seen few youngsters like you so noble without having a bloody past to mold you into it. Though I offer you a way out. Your power is formidable. I have been studying you, Alexander. There is a rage that would make you most useful to my plans. tell me how would you like to know the location of the man who killed your mother?" The one eye that wasn't swollen shut, opened widely, staring at the silver-skinned military man who was being used as a ventriloquist dummy by some mysterious figure. "Come on, son I know that you want his head more than anything, in my experience over the course of my very long life, I have found that no hero has a happy beginning. Something happens to that causes such suffering that they strive to make sure no one else feels that pain. This gift of justice is due to my unending generosity. I will grant you your vengeance on the condition you join me. Together we can take this world and make it ours."

Alex's flames dissipated entirely. His gauntlets were broken causing his powers to manifest and thrash wildly although the flames were significantly weaker. His body was battered, yet his will, his spirit wasn't broken. Thanks to Diana for not only mentoring him on what being a hero means to her, She had also counseled him about how his mother would not want her child to murder in retaliation. After tears and an unintentionally strong hug from the Princess of Thermyscira. He didn't need to avenge his family and resort to murder anymore. He had his new family, and before his conscious mind gave way to pain, he spat into Atom, or rather Savage's face, before passing out, the 2 League members and a recovering 3rd, stood over him ready to strike and finish him off right there on the street to in order to keep the ruse upheld when a red feathered arrow struck the ground before them, causing a white-hot flash of light, blinding all of them & allowing Roy to move in and fire the Instant Glue arrow, a trick arrow that Ray Palmer had helped him design as it was meant to capture villains without the whole broken bones and bloodshed that occurred during the course of a fight. The Scarlet archer quickly snatched Alex getting him to safety. Roy after "borrowing" a car, managed to get at least a town away before stopping, at a motel to fix Alex up as best he could, the young Russian waking up almost 2 hours later. "Ow…..ugh I feel like I just got run over by Wolf after someone tried to put him in the bath. He saw Roy and then his mind replayed what happened with the league members and pulled out an odd-shaped egg-like device that was conveniently painted the same color as a Robin egg. A nifty creation by the team's own personal tech genius and "Lil brother" Robin.

It was an emergency beacon that sent a signal, a creation of Robin's as it was kept secret as not even the league knew about, or at least everyone not named Batman who always seemed to know everything as it was meant for scenarios like the train for failure ones they experienced, for when they didn't have the league to call. Each beacon was directly tuned to one specific team member, so essentially who you picked was about who you trusted with your life the most, when at the HQ, Megan's communicator began to go off as she pulled the cookies out of the oven. Though they soon hit the floor along with her heart as the worst fears began to enter her mind.

"Alex…..oh no let him be alright." She got Connor and Wolf and the 2 took the Bioship heading to where the beacon was coming from. Halfway there they ran into a panicking Rocket, who was exhausting from going full speed all the way from Bludhaven trying to get to Mt. Justice since utilizing the Zeta tubes were out since the League could monitor them and more importantly re-direct them up on the Justice League satellite , and soon she told the others what she knew, causing Megan to speed up worried about what could have happened. and when they were in range she established the telepathic link between the 4 of them though she immediately noticed the presence of a 5th mind near him soon she heard him speak. "Megan…who is with you…judging by the angst and brooding I can feel I'm guessing its Connor, and you guys met up with Rocket too…I'm glad she got away." He winced as everything ached, hell he believed even his eyelids were sore, wincing as he tried to sit up his left arm dangling as it was either very close to or was broken. "We need to talk. There is something going on. Something big. Roy has been set up…by the Justice League"

Alex paused knowing that the others would need time to adjust as the idea of possibly having to go up against Batman and the others they…just come here as soon as you can." Connor and Megan shared looks of worry, a rare sign for the Kryptonian though his were more for the sake of his best friend and his girlfriend… Wolf's tongue brushed against his cheek as the large wolf wanted attention, well Alex was his human best friend for sure. 45 minutes later, driving slow and under cloaking to avoid detection they arrived Megan gasping when she saw the battered condition her…sibling, well sister is how Alex saw her, while he looked at Connor as a brother, she frowned rubbing a hand on his head. "You should have alerted us to your injuries we would have hasted our arrival." Alex shook his head. "It would have risked either being picked up by League satellites or worse, you could have led members of the League here." 

Roy shook his head as he removed his fingers from the blinds, using his honed archery eyesight to try to pick out anything that didn't belong while Conner looked around the surrounding area outside utilizing his inherited Kryptonian gifts. When his super hearing and sight failed to register anything, he went inside, for the first time grateful he had been a clone of the Man of steel, since the gifts that came along with it enabled him to protect the people he loved. M'gann was doing what amounted to a psychic sonar while Rocket raided the vending machine for both snacks and drinks, knowing the team was thirsty and probably hungry. Alex blinked looking around wondering where the rest of the team was. "Wally Robin and the others didn't come?" M'gann shook her head while she used her psychic powers to lift Alex up carefully into Connor's arms. to make sure they didn't have any surprises inside the room either. "He couldn't say anything. If you had hurried you might have alerted the League and they would have followed judging by the welcoming committee they gave hothead here, they weren't planning on taking prisoners."

Connor of all people spoke up glaring at him. "NO way. I don't like how the League has dragged ass on things in the past, I certainly don't like Superman, but no way they are killers they aren't like that. Superman isn't like that.. ugh…this would be easier if the others were here." Alex's eyes widened as he tried to force himself to stand being caught by Connor. "the others…..if word gets out that I know…the League could target them..we need to get back. Megan, please send the ship back to HQ, we won't need it. besides, they will be looking for it. 

Alex groaned walking primarily thanks to Connor as eventually the reached the warehouse district. Alex's finger moved out melting the lock on the door, and Roy pushed it open, Megan, Wolf, and Rocket warily circling the group in case of an ambush or traps. Eventually, they reached a large device covered in an even larger white sheet. Causing Alex to grin. "looks like those League history books I read while waiting for Wonder Woman's approval paid off"

With Connor's help the 5 of them, Wolf included as Alex reached out grabbing hold of a cloth and with Rocket's help pulled it down revealing a still functioning Zeta Tube, much to Megan's surprise. "How did you know this was here? I didn't think the team had any missions in this town." Alex smiled looking at her. "The team didn't. you are looking at an official JLA emergency transport tube. this is what has heroes without super speed or flying used to use to immediately jolt long distances when there was an all hands on deck kind of crisis. thankfully Connor's mechanical know-how came into use in fixing up the machine to get it working, at least 1 way for sure.

The Zeta Tube tube in the base whirled to life as names rang out each person taking a defensive posture especially once they noticed the rest of the team was waiting for the weapons at the ready due to the speed at which Megan and Connor took off and Rocket hadn't returned. Kaldur's eyes softened with a bit of relief seeing that Rocket was okay, the dozens of questions emerging from the left behind team members spawned endlessly, At least until a psychic pulse from Megan both quieted the tension and nearly gave everyone on 2 legs a migraine."Cut it out. Now, Alex has to talk to you. Trust me, I would not have believed it if I hadn't actually seen it in his memories"

"I think something is up with the league. I went to the city to try to find Roy to talk to him directly because frankly, I was having doubts about this magically appearing proof they suddenly had.—Robin glared now pointing a finger at him. Zatanna was a little irked at how he rather negatively dismissed magic as well. "Hey! Bru—Batman isn't someone to make up lies. He's the World's greatest detective for a reason. I don't appreciate the way you dismissed the proof and disrespected him, with extra diss at that."

Connor looked at them his turn to speak now though he did so by the psychic link. "Rob, Alex caught Captain Atom planting evidence in Roy's place. He was almost done in by 3 League members. Me and Megan saw the memories." In a flash, Megan took the others on a trip through Alex's memories letting them see the proof first hand even the part about Roy saving him. This trip down memory lane, however, was broken when Red Tornado approached and brought them back to reality.

"Error, wanted fugitive, Alexander Mirol aka Phoenix in JLA HQ. detaining now." Connor and Wally held their hands up as Kaldur began speaking. "We already caught him. We just were making sure we had confiscated every bit of gear and detailed every bit of evidence. Just to be safe, Red Tornado beeped raising a hand up. "That wasn't necessary I can take him." Now Zatanna spoke up. "No…you do enough for us, it wouldn't be right asking you to put away our villains too, they turned to haul Alex off to "Jail" and when they did Tornado quietly pulled out a piece of Starotech and tried to infect Kaldur but shut down barely even seconds later, the Team turned to stare in disbelief at the "Den mother" of the group holding a foreign object that seemed tech, magical, organic all in one. What was Red Tornado going to do to Kaldur and the better question was, what had been done to him?

-To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's RWBY Song Recommendation: Let's Just Live  
> By the way, you win virtual Oreos if you can name the anime referenced during an attack.

Chapter 9: the Savage Truth.

Alex groaned as Artemis took hold of his shoulder causing the already aching teen to grimace. "on 3…ready 1.." and at that moment the blonde archer jerked her hand forward popping Alex's shoulder back into place while Robin and the others began trying to figure out why Tornado had shut down. Kaldur's voice soon echoed in the mental link. "Something is not right. Robin, Zatanna, Kid Flash, Rocket see if you can get Tornado back online. Meanwhile, the rest of us should move out. If the League thinks we are still looking for Roy then we can keep the element of surprise on our side." Robin rushed over though selfishly the urgency was less about finding a way to reboot Red Tornado and more about getting to sneak a peek at tech he hadn't had the opportunity to look at before. "I am so feeling the Aster right now. Let's see what old Turney has under the hood." Zatanna chuckled as she adored Robin's cheerfulness especially with considering they were really behind the 8 ball with the current situation. "Never change Rich--Robin." She caught herself covering her mouth before she spilled the beans and more importantly spilled the fact that Robin broke Batman's second most important rule, behind no killing. The computer screen revealed Batman was calling the cave, and Alex made himself scarce, quietly moving just out of range for the computer, as Kaldur approached the screen. "Batman calling the cave, do you read me." Kaldur put the call on screen. "This is Aqualad, reading you loud and clear sir." Batman nodded as he stared at Kaldur his eyes scanning the room. "Kids, I have some news you might not be able to handle so easily. It appears that Red Arrow is the traitor we have been looking for. And it appears he wasn't working alone. I made a mistake, it appears Alex Mirol, known to you as Phoenix is also a mole working in conjunction with Harper. the Roy Harper you have been dealing with isn't the one you know." Kaldur nodded keeping the best stoic face he could as he knew the slightest twitch and Batman would pick up on it. "Red Tornado informed us he was a clone made by Cadmus. I dread to think what happened to our friend." We are sending Black Canary there to make sure you are safe. and we'll keep you informed if we need you. Stand at the ready." 

Alex groaned looking at Kaldur. "He said he was heading for one of his equipment caches. Said you'd know where better than anyone." He groaned trying to stand up using one hand on the table watching the Zeta tubes, wondering exactly how much of the league was compromised. Was it just a few that he had the misfortune of dealing with, or was it much worse. magic wielding villains and psychotic criminals that were fries short of a happy meal was one thing but this was the Justice League, and if it was as bad as he thought, they were in for the fight of their lives. Rocket meanwhile swatted the already sore arm of Alex looking at him with a mixture of anger and yet relief that her teammate was okay and hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again. I would have never forgiven myself if you died." Alex patted Rocket's back with his still good arm. "I'm too stubborn to die easily, Rocket. everyone here knows that. Besides, If I had died you would have brought me back to life just to kick my ass." Rocket nodded smiling "Damn right." 

Alex's attention was drawn from his thoughts toward the Zeta Tube activating as the computer's voice rang out. "Recognized: Black Canary 1-3." Alex motioned toward the Supercycle looking at Kaldur who nodded directing Kid Flash to get it ready in case they needed to retreat. Canary walked in her eyes scanning along the room, looking lifeless due to being puppeteered as a result of the Starotech implanted inside her. Robin finished uploading Red Tornado's program into John Smith and within moments of the upload completing came to life Red Tornado's "human" body that Tornado used whenever he wanted to mingle with humans, without looking like a giant fire hydrant. Suddenly the human looking Android sat up. "Team, you must get out of here!" and that is when Canary attacked, her Canary cry causing everyone to recoil, though the sonic shockwave was sufficiently weaker for the amount of effort put into it. It appeared that despite the Starotech hijacking the body, the user pulling the strings had no idea how her power worked. Nevertheless, Alex's already wounded state was thrown to the ground, and Red Tornado acting on his directive to protect the children moved up to protect the teen hero, only to be torn apart by Canary's screech.

Robin soon moved into action taking on the team's hand to hand combat instructor only to be thrown forcefully to the ground, however, Canary realized too late that he had left a knockout gas bomb on her shoulder and thanks to Rocket's shield trapping her inside she was soon unconscious. KF, Zatanna, Rocket. Robin and Phoenix along with Tornado were gone via the Supercycle and not a moment too soon as Icon, Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate arrived. "That Starotech thing, it works on superpower having humans, 4 types of aliens, an android and Dr. Fate, defeating all of you without a fight…" Robin said his voice almost in disbelief as it was received only by John Smith's response that it was indeed an impressive achievement. Zatanna bit her lip realizing that she may have to fight her father looking down at her lap and then at Robin feeling him squeeze her hand. "I sensed the same magic from Canary as I did in the cave and from Batman. I don't think it was widespread but it seemed formidable. I don't think just straight up technology is going to work." Alex leaned against Kid Flash grimacing. "I'd just like it if I can go 5 minutes without being hit by something. Whoever's controlling them sure likes hitting kids." Robin's head snapped up looking at the group. "Kids...that's it. Batman would never call us that. Or he hasn't before anyway. that also explains why BC's Canary cry wasn't as strong as it usually is." The others stared at the human traffic light in confusion, before Wally spoke up. "Care to explain for the rest of the class?" Robin nodded. "Sorry, Whoever is pulling the strings must be doing it themselves, meaning it isn't an automatic means of mind control, rather it's someone else holding the reigns. This means that they can't use their powers at full strength because they don't know exactly how they work. It's not much but it's something." Kaldur looked at Alex then turned the ship going out towards the water. "Either way with the situation as it is, we are going to need help. all of us alone can't take on the entire Justice League. Tornado, you have files on heroes not associated with the League correct?" Whirring could be heard as the damaged head went through his database. "Yes. known associates are listed, though I would wager that the per"--Alex interrupted "Vandal Savage...the guy running the whole thing. it's Vandal Savage. He let it slip when he was trying to recruit me in Bludhaven." Red Tornado continued his answer to Kaldur. "Vandal Savage is a formidable enemy, not just because of his immortality but because he is a master strategist on par with the likes of Batman or Ra's Al Ghul. I would wager that he's probably corralling his forces on the Watchtower as we speak. Who did you have in mind to recruit." "One friend or Frenemy I guess, each. I was thinking possibly asking Queen Mera to assist us, but if I cannot, I will get Garth and Tula." Zatanna pulled out an old worn Business card. "Dad did say if things ever got so bleak I could call him and cash in a favor." Robin began typing on his wrist-mounted computer. "I can get in touch with Bruce's guy at Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, He can provide us with tech to help at least tilt the odds toward us." Kid Flash stretched as he saw land growing closer. "I'm going to go find Ro--Red Arrow." it was clear by the look on his face that the news that the person he had been paling around with, trusting things to wasn't his actual friend, but a clone, a knockoff like Connor. No that wasn't fair Connor is his own original person, but this fake Roy is a knockoff, yet he could help and right now they didn't have the luxury of turning down assistance." He hopped from the Supercycle once they got close enough to the ground. "I'm going to go find Roy, Alex do you have anyone you can get in touch with?" Alex thought for a minute before looking at them. "I have a few, granted not all of them are saints. Kaldur while you're in Atlantis see if you can contact Thermyscira. if the Justice League is under Savage's control we might need the Amazons to help to retake the Watchtower. ask for Cas-Wonder Girl." Alex hopped town grabbing hold of Wally's shoulder. "Give me a lift to Gotham?" Wally gave a thumbs up before pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Hold on!" the two were off on their way towards Gotham at first which was also Wally's initial destination since he knew of a supply stash kept in Gotham as Green Arrow was notorious for making sure that no matter what major crime town he went to, he had means and supplies to suit up. Alex meanwhile was grateful they appeared to be in a rundown part of Gotham, began stacking wood. "Wally can you start a fire really quick?" a confused Wally did as he was asked, rubbing his gloved hands along the wood at superspeed, the friction causing the wood to ignite. "Ugh I hate relying on this but I can't afford to sit on the sidelines. man the leftover birthday cake Megan made while I was gone isn't going to taste right." Alex stood in front of the fire and held a hand over it before opening in his mouth, inhaling the fire, or rather eating it as the wounds on his body began to heal rapidly until they were gone, Alex doubling over coughing while Wally clapped in amazement. "Dude that was awesome why didn't you do that sooner?" "Because it wrecks my tastebuds and I can't taste anything for a month. Plus as you can see it takes a while and considering I can't use my own flames to do it, it gets time-consuming." Wally dashed off to check Central City next while Alex headed off into town to find his recruit. 

Meanwhile across town, a familiar, albeit a wounded blonde haired woman with pink and blue eyes, clutched her baseball bat, bashing another goon who appeared to be a member of the Cult of the Kobra while the leader stood there smirking. "We told you that you didn't have the luxury of saying no. You are going to submit and embrace the Light or we are going to do you what we did your little girlfriend." He threw a battered and bloodied Poison Ivy over to Harley who's eyes widened with tears. "Ivy... You bastard at first I just wanted you to go away, now I'm going to splatter you!" Harley's grip tightened on the bike to the point you could hear the wood groan. She didn't care if someone hurt her, being involved with the Joker for so long had demolished her sense of self-worth but Ivy was helping to change that. She made her feel good about herself, feel good in that butterflies in your stomach kind of way that feels like your heart is doing summersaults. It was a feeling she wanted to always have, and once again she began bashing the attacking goons of Kobra until she fell to her knees out of exhaustion and all that remained of her and Ivy's attackers was the head honcho himself who approached Harley kicking her down and stomped on Poison Ivy just for good measure grinding his heel into her and when he went to do it a second time Harley lept onto Ivy covering her body. "Awh how sweet, the two of you want to die together, you filthy abominable harlots? Fine, you shall be sacrificed on the Altar of Ko--" 

A fireball struck Kobra in the chest knocking him down the alley. "You know if you want a date you should probably try Tinder...and be less of an arrogant dick. Besides I do believe the lady is spoken for." Alex hopped down in front of Harley and Ivy. "Hey Quinn, you found someone new eh? That's awesome." He turned carefully moving Ivy out of the way looking at Harley reaching out to wipe away the blood on her lip. "There perfect. We should catch up and you can introduce me to your new girlfriend." Harley's face turned a little pink actually hearing someone refer to Ivy as her girlfriend though despite her injury she couldn't suppress the joy, with a bloodied but radiant nonetheless smile. Alex's attention returned to a fuming and bewildered Kobra. "Bullies have always annoyed me. Now, let's see how you fare against me." Kobra growled charging as the massive man did tower over Alex, hell he appeared to tower over everyone, though in his rage at being struck he was flailing incensed that someone had the audacity to strike a God, though his foot got stuck after kicking a hole in a dumpster, prompting Alex to focus, engulfing his entire body in flames momentarily before focusing the bulk of it at his feet using the explosive force to increase his velocity before colliding with Kobra delivering a vicious, fiery fist knocking him out. "Hiken. Heh, I can cross that one off the list." 

He rubbed his forehead laughing as he began dialing the number for Gotham police turning to see Harley holding up an injured but conscious Ivy, a worried look on her face as she didn't want to go back to Arkham and be separated from Ivy, especially with Ivy being in such bad shape, and the guards there known for not being the kindest people in the world, with one allegedly known for taking advantage of female inmates. "Here, girls go here." He handed Harley a set of keys smiling as Harley blinked in confusion. "Who..." "Oh, it's my place. I figured you would need a place to lay low until Ivy was better. just no robbing the neighbors or wrecking the place, please? It took me forever to convince Bats to let me have it." Harley nodded walking off with Ivy, while Gotham's finest arrived to take the unconscious Kobra away to Arkham's newly built Supermax Wing, a Wing designed for villains far more dangerous than the average criminal, paid for by a pretty sizable donation of Bruce Wayne, who had even "paid" for Superman to be the tester, using his various powers to test what materials to utilize, as while nothing on Earth could handle the entirety of Superman's strength, the metals and other building material that at least put up a decent challenge were utilized as if it managed to at least temporarily resist Superman, there were few others who'd be able to escape. 

Zatanna bit her lip as she sat in the chair before a man, who had invited her in upon learning she was Zatara's daughter. "So...what brings the offspring of one of my older friends to my doorstep? The last time I saw your dad, he punched me in the face. so we do kind of have a love/hate relationship." Zatanna looked around at the numerous artifacts as the sheer magical arsenal surrounding her was enough to make her head spin, her eyes settling on an extremely old looking box. "Is it that what I think it is?" "Yep, Pandora's box. she let me put it up here so she wouldn't be tempted to open it. Granted everyone gets tempted to open it, that's the power the box has. just don't pick it up and it won't affect you. Now stop dodging the question and answer me, Why are you here? What can I do for you?" Zatanna nodded as part of her had dread that he would say no, that the time she had spent trying to find this place would go to waste and she would have failed her friends, failed her father. "Vandal Savage has taken over the Justice League using some minuscule creature that is a combination of magic, alien biology, and tech. I was hoping you could help me find a way to shield my friends from it." The man stood up smiling as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes pulling one free. "Very well love, I am at your service." He pulled out an already stocked suitcase and walked past a very confused Zatanna. "Wait you are...already prepared?" "Of course I am love, I knew what was going on the second Batman called and didn't scowl at me in his usual "I'm the Batman" fashion. I've worked with him enough to know when he is working with a bruised grapefruit." Zatanna stormed after him, "If you knew what was going on why didn't you help?" "Because I didn't think you'd come and ask. Your father dislikes the fact that I choose to charge for my services with the whole petty dabbler of the dark arts thing. Now shall we go, I was under the impression that this was a crisis." Zatanna scowled at this very frustrating man, understanding why her dad punched the infuriating John Constantine.

Soon after a few days of healing, restocking supplies and gathering friends it was time to assemble, in the Batcave of all places since Mt. Justice was under constant watch by Ray Palmer and Captain Atom as everyone agreed to refer to them both as Atom got too damn confusing. Wally was the recon man since his speed made it difficult for the average hero, League member or not to catch him. Kaldur rested a box possessing white computer chip like squares, Garth and Tula following behind as they brought the remainder of the equipment. they had gathered everyone they could find in short notice to launch the attack and try to free the Justice League, though they knew that with Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter all under the control of Vandal Savage this was going to be there most difficult real mission to date, everyone initially thinking back to that Train for Failure mission, the sacrifices that they made in what turned out to be a cruel, fake mission thought up by Batman to teach them the concept of failure, nevermind the trauma of watching everyone they knew & cared about die. Alex, literally detonating himself and creating a small Sun in the process wiping out a large chunk of the enemy and giving the remaining team members a chance to escape Mt. Justice for example. The few team members who weren't there in Artemis, Connor, & M'gann arrived, bringing what help or tech they managed to find with them, Constantine introducing himself to the team members that were arriving, as did Garth and Tula, at least to the ones who hadn't met them. Kaldur approached the table clearing his throat. "Ahem, everyone! Queen Mera, along with Vulko the head scientist of Atlantis, in conjunction with various masters of their field, scientists here on the surface have devised a working countermeasure for the device we are calling Starro-tech. We've also gotten the aid of John Constantine we've been able to provide a counter to the magic portion of the Starro-tech. and thanks to Connor bringing Black Canary here, we have the means to make sure that it works." Constantine waved before speaking up. "Now, keep in mind that when the Cure is applied the person will suffer some discomfort and pass out, however, they will be immunized against any further infection. so if you are fighting multiple enemies, do not think that once applied this Cure tech that you will have immediate assistance. Head on a swivel people." He lit another cigarette, the strong odor of which immediately affected Connor. "Is his Superpower being a Chimney because he smokes like one." M'gann covered Connor's nose smiling, "I forget just how sharp your senses at times." She shot a glare at Constantine, well as intimidating a glare that M'gann could give before kissing Connor trying to keep him from wanting to strangle Constantine. Kaldur approached the teleporter that led up to the Watchtower, pulling out a small beetle-like device. "Ted Kord told Lucius Fox that this thing could hack anything. Let's find out if he was right." the machine whirled as it began ripping through the JL Watchtower firewalls like General Zod through a paper bag. "Everyone ready?" Cassie nodded punching her fists together before bouncing. "I can't believe I get to throw down with Diana for real. I know this is bad but I am so excited." She was unintentionally shaking Alex like he was a Martini realizing her mistake she quickly apologized for rattling him by kissing Alex's cheek, though this made her face approach Megan's hair levels of red turning her focus back to the impending fight as when the teleporter came to life, everyone charged forward except Constantine & Tula who was remaining behind since someone had to make sure the teleporter stayed active in case they needed to retreat. Black Canary groaned as the Starrotech was left behind when sat up clutching her head after a migraine for a couple lifetimes rang in her head. "Ow... I feel like I got sent back to my partying days with Ollie & Tommy. 

Unfortunately for our intrepid heroes, Vandal Savage had expected an attempt at retaking the Watchtower, and directed Batman to re-direct the various approaching heroes to different sections of the ship, splitting them off from one another, Alex and M'gann, Connor and Artemis, Kaldur and Zatanna, Robin & Cassie, Rocket and Wally. Alex looked around seeing Booster Gold and Wildcat who started charging at them the moment they came into sight. "Miss Martian, start locating the others. I'll deal with them." Fire engulfed Alex's fists, while the young Phoenix leaped into battle with one of the more fearsome hand to hand specialists in the entire League, Teddy "Wildcat" Grant. He didn't regard the blowhard Booster Gold as a threat, dodging an attempted before driving a flamed propelled knee into his stomach and returning to his fight with Wildcat. M'gann meanwhile inserted the Cure tech on Booster Gold while he was stunned, and then turned seeing Vixen descending towards her and raised her hands capturing Vixen in her telekinesis, before spinning and driving the mind controlled superheroine into Wildcat downing the two of them long enough to apply Curotech. "Hello, you two, did you capture the Martian girl and the Fire Meta?" Alex reached down picking up the radio from the fallen Wildcat speaking just loud enough for Savage to hear him. "Hey, Savage…I have some dental work with your name on it, what do you say we meet up so I can give it to you" He began making his way up to the main hall passing by heroes and heroines unconscious but saved, however an emerald blur out of the corner of his eye caused him to notice one of the Green Lanterns, the newest League member(as far as Lanterns go) Guy Gardner swooping in behind Artemis. "Connor, Fastball!" Alex jumped into the Kryptonian's arm before being launched full speed and colliding with the infamous hard enough to knock him to the ground, scrambling to apply his own Curotech chip to him. "Oww..that sucked." Upon getting to a knee Alex barely managed to get his arms up in time to block a green energy fist from sending him across the room colliding with a wall. This time it was John Stewart on the offensive as thankfully Hal Jordan hadn't been on the Watchtower 

"ow…..why couldn't they have Green Lantern sidekicks?" He was barely able to survive, to fend off Stewart's attacks yet Klarion's combined multitasking mixed with his lack of knowledge about how the ring worked gave him enough of a chance to survive. However, Firestorm was on the approach, and Alex knew he'd have to be the one to face him down, though how could he with a GL on his tail. Just as a shoddy Green energy fist was about to strike Alex, an electrified mace tore through the construct, as Shayera growled, striking John Stewart in the chest, the Lantern backed up, but still standing, his endurance proving to be just as tough as you'd expect a member of the Corps, both Marine & Lantern to be. "Snap out of it John. give me back the man I love." Suddenly while John was hesitating to attack Shayera, Sphere came crashing down on top of him spinning full force stunning Stewart long enough for Hawkgirl to insert the curotech. Alex wanted to take a breather but he couldn't just yet. M'gann who had rejoined the fight after Black Canary came to the Watchtower, though currently she was being terrorized by Firestorm, though not for long as Connor having bested the hero Atom-Smasher, descended from an upper floor balcony colliding with him driving Firestorm to the ground with enough force to at least daze the merged superhero, long enough to apply the Cure Tech, knocking him out and splitting them back into Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond. 

"Yes! Way to go, Connor, That's--ooh Shit!" He backed away seeing a fast approaching group of superheroes, namely Black Lightning, Vibe, Hawkman and the villain Blockbuster, and Kaldur stepped up directing traffic. "Connor you and M'gann take Lightning, Kid Flash you deal with Vibe, Artemis you and Shayera deal with Hawkman. Robin, Garth, and Zatanna get into the system and find out where Savage is at, along with Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman and the others. Wonder Girl you are with me We're dealing with Blockbuster. Alex, you & Rocket scout ahead, we'll behind you when we are done. stay in constant communication." Alex and Rocket nodded as they took off heading through the hall, as they initially encountered the Wonder Twins, though after struggling to fend off the devastating combination of a Koala and a block of ice, they were on their way, though upon entering an open area, Alex found himself being punched through a wall landing in of all rooms the infirmary as the Princess of Thermyscira was facing off with them. "Well...Kaldur...found Wonder Woman." He rose to his feet and returned to the fight grateful that least Diana didn't appear to be armed with anything other than her very very solid fists. a look of regret briefly flashing over his face as Diana had done a lot for him, teaching and training him to master his powers, be a better hero, but more importantly be a better man, which he thought was a little funny considering this all occurred on Thermyscira. Alex was barely avoiding Wonder Woman's strikes as they weren't the precise means of combat that he and Cassie trained against during his brief stay on Thermyscira, luring her just long enough for Rocket to catch her in one of her barriers. Alex moved in once Wonder Woman had punched herself out inserting Curotech in her, and yet while Batman and Superman went at it with Superboy and Robin, Savage knew his brief reign of terror was done and thought to retreat for phase 2. Alex smirked leaning against Sphere as he watched the computer light up signaling the New Year and the melody of "Auld Lang Sine" began to play through the watchtower and Wally finally took initiative sweeping Artemis up into his arms bridal style, kissing her lovingly. "I do believe I have found my favorite holiday tradition." Artemis giggled, though immediately blushed at how girly she sounded. "Me too." Connor and Megan kissed passionately while Zatanna took Alex's advice from earlier in the year snatching Robin close and kissing him with all she had. even Rocket kissed Kaldur on the cheek as all was well in paradise. Alex rested his hand on the window staring down at the Earth smiling. "Out of the night that covers me, Black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever Gods may be for my unconquerable soul. In the fell chance of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning of chance my head remains bloody but unbowed.—" Diana approached him crossing her arms. "Beyond this place of wrath and tears. Looms but the horrors of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds and shall find me unafraid."

Alex turned to look at her chuckling before finishing up the poem. "No matter how to strain the gate nor charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my Fate, I am the Captain of my Soul." He motioned to a fresh pot of tea, a drink he had become fond of while training with Diana since Amazons grew and brew their own blend of tea. Nothing outside of Thermyscira would match the richness in flavor, but the tea was more about comfort than enjoyment at the moment. "I didn't realize you were a Henley fan, Ma'am." Diana stood beside him. "I've read a lot to know about the world beyond Thermyscira. What about you?" Alex leaned against the glass staring down at the shimmering blue orb that they called home. Steam gently rising from the cup of hot tea in his hand. "I used to believe that it meant tearing your way through the world to make your goals come true. That the only chance you had to survive was by stepping over the other person. Bad acts for good reasons but I was wrong I know after seeing the League, and the team what it really means."

"It's about standing defiantly in the face of darkness. Like you or Superman or they do, unrelenting not to further your own ambitions but to protect others. I have to confess that…I am doubtful I am the same as the rest. Robin, Kaldur, Megan...even Artemis. They strive so valiantly to make sure that not only they were safe, but that innocents in danger were all protected I've approached missions with a hatred in my heart. One that even I didn't know was there until the mission on Thermyscira. I knew I was angry, bitter at the fact I had no one in the world, but I didn't realize how deep it ran. I used to believe that because the world took my parents from me, I was owed being able to take from others. It's why I stole, I pickpocketed, I would have stolen catnip from blind orphan kittens if I thought I could make money from it. Working with the team, with actual heroes changed that in me. You changed that. But, In the cave, before you arrived something…..I never told you or Cassie about happened." He sipped his tea trying to soothe his nerves "I got into the cave and managed to face Felix. He isn't as powerful as Klarion but it definitely wasn't a cakewalk. And at a moment, I could feel my power focusing as I was on my last legs….and we fought as best I could, I don't know if he was giving it his all or no. can't really say. At the tide of the battle when he got distracted by you and Wonder Girl getting close, I was able to attack him with everything I had. He didn't get his defense up in time and, I thought I had killed him."

Diana bit her lip thinking over what to say as she recalled her own past issues with Faust in the past. "Do not let it trouble your heart. Faust has given the impression of falling in battle many times. He is very skilled in the art of deception" Alex held his hand up cutting her off. "With all due respect that isn't the part that bothers me. I understand that in the heat of the moment, things will happen that I cannot control. That it is idealistic to want to save everyone, but that is impossible even for Superman. The part that bothers me is that I attacked so eagerly. What if…he had surrendered, what if you had managed to break his magic and make him powerless… would I have still….I guess I just never thought of myself as an evil man."

Alex held up his Young Justice communicator looking at her. "I think….I need some time to think. I need to be away from all of this for a while. Diana...you once said I had a place with you to train if I ever felt I was losing control. I thought I had let go of that darkness thanks to the family I have with the team and League had given me. But it's still there. Am I destined to wind up one day going too far? Becoming a vigilante that the team will have to take down? I think I need to go with you, after the celebration" a voice, sharp and stoic broke their idle conversation as Batman stood there holding a flash drive in his hand. "I understand your emotions and motivations, far better than most. But take comfort in the fact, because you are asking yourself these questions, you are not going to turn. In my experience, those who are so certain of their ways are the first to change. Perhaps you need to do the one thing you were never given the opportunity to….say goodbye and grieve." At that Diana and Bruce left him and he inserted the flash drive into the computer monitor shimmering to life as he saw his father, Ravil Mirol aka the Batman of Moscow. He was a sight, though outside of the clips of him in action or the newspaper headlines, thankfully translated to English by the Watchtower computer, what threw Alex off was the tender moment of seeing his father holding him, proudly at that as his son was shown off to the League members at the time. Alex raised his hand resting it on the monitor as despite the tears streaming down his face, some into his tea, he was quite happy.

Alex cut off the monitor and headed out to join the gang, blushing almost at eye contact with Wonder Girl who along with several other sidekicks had arrived to check on their League allies and mentors, a semi-devious semi-helpful idea came into Wally's mind when he "accidentally" bumped into Alex knocking him almost into Wonder Girl, glaring at the Speedster who had long-headed off with his girlfriend Artemis snickering in victory. "It's good to see you again, Phoenix...I mean Alex. I am glad you are mostly unharmed." Alexander nodded shyly looking at her. "I am glad you weren't here. I don't know if I could have handled having to fight someone as beautiful as you—His face would've melted from his head at that point, not that she was any better their interaction being watched by Robin since Kaldur was temporarily acting as his King's aide after the battle. "Ah..screw it." He pulled Cassie into a kiss as the screen above them lit reading "Happy New Year" in various languages while the Watchtower lit up in various colors celebrating the new year. 

Meanwhile at an undisclosed location Lex Luthor looked at Vandal Savage, a bit of a smirk of confidence upon his face. "I did tell you those children were talented. But at least we have everything ready. Ra's is overseeing the cleanup at Cadmus. And I have finished updating our friend here on information, specifically the one I am sure he will be most interested in, right?" emerging from the shadows was a beast of a man, his blonde hair, and beard standing out in the dark shadows of the dimly illuminated room. "Indeed. I had no idea he possessed such potential. I am ashamed that I couldn't have ensured it could be used for the benefit of the Light. I am coming to visit you soon...my son." the shadows parted revealing the Batman of Moscow, standing there as he cracked his knuckles wondering what the inevitable showdown with his son after so long would be like.

Chapter 9 End. Beginning Time skip.


End file.
